


The Thirst

by xNekorux



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Demon Evelynn, F/F, Gumiho Ahri, Human Akali, Polyamory, Voidspawn Kai'Sa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNekorux/pseuds/xNekorux
Summary: Evelynn's thirst (a.k.a. her own version of heat) has struck her in the most inopportune time. It's up to her fellow K/DA to make sure the world doesn't know about the enthralling yet hellish demon that hides underneath the face of beauty they all know and love.
Relationships: Ahri/Evelynn (League of Legends), Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Evelynn/K/DA (League of Legends), Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 468





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabyFoxling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyFoxling/gifts).



**The Thirst 001**

The purr of the Lamborghini was almost soundless, yet its metallic magenta color was more than enough to capture the attention of mostly everyone the driver passed by on the road. Amber eyes obscured by the slim cat eye sunglasses, Evelynn merely sighed to herself as she adjusted her hold on the steering wheel and glanced at the rearview mirror.

The frustration she was feeling was clashing with another intense emotion inside of her. She knew the former was caused by the fact that she hadn’t been taking any calls or responding to any of the messages she received, which would no doubt reward her with an earful from K/DA's manager when they see each other personally.

For now though, the band’s manager was the least of her problems.

To say that she woke up on the wrong side of the bed may be ironic. Though there was nothing wrong with her bed, there was definitely _something_ going on with her. Whenever she woke up, it was like the usual mornings every person out there goes through.

Earlier morning though, when she awakened at her apartment, the first thing that greeted her was her natural demonic claws being out in the open. Not only that, but her skin was greyish white instead of the once human color it possessed. Even though she managed to succeed on reverting her appearance back to normal, it still didn’t fix her problem and she knew the transformation was merely temporary.

It was happening again.

It was somewhat similar to the term of being _'in heat',_ but never did Evelynn like the label. She didn't like being compared to animals, and so, she called it her _‘thirst’_.

There was never a precise time when it would strike and take over her. It was always an unpleasant and highly unwelcomed surprise. Whenever it did happen, Evelynn had more than one option to choose from.

The choice in either finding a clueless man or woman and killing them for the pleasure of their agony, or just settling for pleasure itself. Though the latter was usually not an option for Evelynn since she knew she was now watching over not only her reputation, but also her fellow K/DA as well.

The summary of her choices, which were narrowed down to three, was either brutal murder, sexual satisfaction, or a long wait filled with nothing but internal agony.

Judging by her decision in leaving her apartment and heading towards the penthouse she was free to share with her bandmates, Evelynn clearly chose the third option.

As much as it would be much easier for her to kill someone, it was just too risky, especially with K/DA being under the spotlight of the public yet again. She didn’t want to burden her bandmates. Despite being a demon, she cared about the three and would do many unspeakable things just to make sure they get what they deserve.

As for finding someone that could satisfy her sexual desires, there was just none who could do such. No human would be able to just lay there and _worship_ every inch of her body even when she reverts to her demon form. Her _true_ form.

With her thirst clawing at her from within, it was causing her to lose a portion of her capabilities. Unfortunately, this particular portion was the most important thing of all, especially since she's a celebrity whose actions would be scrutinized by the public as long as they're given a chance.

She couldn't manage her shapeshifting the same way she had always controlled it. The magenta color of her hair seemed to have started to pale out. It was only a matter of time until they were silvery white again. No matter how much she tried concentrating, she couldn’t further alter her appearance.

The Lamborghini smoothly slid into a park in the slot reserved for the diva in the underground parking lot. She suppressed a sigh from leaving her as she got out and swiftly made her way to the elevators, which she rode up to the penthouse without any stops. Thanks to the mirror walls of the elevator, Evelynn was able to get a good look at herself with the bright lights of the lift.

A low snarl seeped through her lips when she lowered her glasses and got a clear view of her eyes. They weren't normal and human-like anymore. Those pupils of hers had turned into slits and her irises were dimly glowing like actual flame embers.

Evelynn was somewhat thankful it was only happening now and not when she attended the interview concerning her newly released perfume, _Passion_. She’ll ask their manager, Taric, to postpone the interview, reschedule it at a time when she’s finally regained control of herself. She could only imagine how the public would react if her eyes transformed in the middle of the interview.

Absolute horror would be a likely reaction.

**_Ding!_ **

Though she just stepped out of the elevator, Evelynn was soon turning the lock of the front door of the penthouse and walking into the said space with long strides. Instead of continuing on up the glass staircase, the sound of Akali and KaiʼSa playfully trash-talking one another stopped her.

Evelynn halted just a couple of steps behind the sofa, where she spied the rapper and the dancer nudging one another as they both played some video game on the console plugged in the television.

“You’re _so_ dead, Kai!”

“Oh yeah? We’ll see!”

Lips slightly parted and two of her canine teeth looking sharper than normal, Evelynn felt like every other sound she could hear was becoming deafened, while her sense of hearing was zeroing in on the voices and heartbeats of her two bandmates. She was too lost in her hunger to even acknowledge the clear fact that the two, and most likely Ahri as well, had gotten a makeover recently.

Her tongue licked at her lips as she eyed the pair at the living room, too distracted with the clouding thoughts of her thirst to notice the approaching blonde that just stepped out of the kitchen.

Ahri placed the tray of snacks on the dining table before she approached the siren, her fox ears twitching while her instincts flashed red in warning inside her head when she caught a whiff of the alluring pheromone Evelynn was naturally emitting. With how long she and Evelynn have walked together in the world, this was an occurrence Ahri was entirely familiar with.

Though this was the _second_ time Evelynn got close to her while she’s in this state.

“Evelynn?”

Head snapping towards Ahri, Evelynn seemed to nearly jump at the touch on her shoulder and the call of her name. The glasses she wore were perched low on her nose, giving Ahri a much clearer view of the demon-like eyes the diva failed to disguise.

“Ahri.” The greeting was forced and strained, which made it more obvious how Evelynn was beginning to lose her control over herself.

“What are you doing here?” Ahri asked, sounding concerned as she wrapped an arm around Evelynn and led her towards the stairs. “Your _Allure_ is practically bleeding out from you. I’m not sure if you noticed or…-”

“I know.” Evelynn grunted quietly, gaze casted low and willing herself not to glance over to the direction of either Ahri or their two bandmates. “I’ll be staying in my quarters. Make sure neither you, Kai’Sa or Akali ever visit me, or even _knock_ at my door, until I come out myself.”

“Aren’t you going to take care of that?”

“No, I can’t. Not now. Not with so many eyes on K/DA. I can’t risk it.”

Ahri frowned. This was like a murderous version of a mating season for Evelynn, and depraving her of both the satisfaction of murder _and_ sinful pleasure was just utter torture for her, and Ahri knew that awfully well.

A solution to help the siren popped up in Ahri’s head. It was the same solution she had given when she and Evelynn had just started K/DA. They’ve only done such because Evelynn’s thirst came in such bad timing and the only way not to expose her to the public that time was if Ahri catered to her craving.

Needless to say, Ahri could still remember every single burning touch with crystal clarity. That level of pleasure was probably something that could never be inflicted by anyone but Evelynn herself.

Speaking of the siren, Evelynn had just opened the door of her bedroom when Ahri abruptly grabbed her wrist and stopped her from just holing herself inside her chambers. The woman snarled under her breath, the sigh of one of her canines poking out wordlessly telling Ahri that Evelynn was in no mood in socializing any further.

“Ahri… Let. Me. Go.”

“Let me help you.”

Evelynn clenched her teeth, while her lips closed and hid the fang-like teeth she was baring a moment ago. “You know what happens when you do. You won’t be able to take it.”

“I did last time, didn’t I?”

“Yes, and you _cried_.”

“It was my first time with you! What did you expect?” Ahri shot back defensively, huffing. “Trust me, no matter how rough you can get, I can handle you now.”

Evelynn scoffed. “Why are you so determined in suffering, hmm?”

Instead of being afraid of the pain that may come her way, Ahri bravely took a step forward and cupped Evelynn’s face in her hands. “I just want to help you, Evelynn. I know you’re already hurting because of self-deprivation.”

“Ahri.” Her name was uttered in a low, throaty growl and it inflicted no fear. Quite the opposite, actually.

“You helped me when I went in heat during fashion week in Ionia a few months ago.” Ahri said, her thumb brushing over the smooth skin of the diva’s face. “Let me help you, please.”

The longer their stares remained connected and pierced through one another, the more Ahri’s heartbeat picked up while Evelynn’s thirst was being driven over the edge. It was a dangerous game the _gumiho_ was playing, but she seemed set on lending herself to her fellow K/DA.

“It’s not like I wouldn’t enjoy it anyway.” Ahri said, pursing her lips for a second before saying, “For a demon, you’re honestly very likeable. _Genuinely_ likeable.”

“Ahri.”

“What? You can’t talk me out of this, Eve…-”

“I won’t hold back.” Evelynn said, before rephrasing her words. “I _can’t_ hold back. You know that.”

With their faces inches away from one another, Ahri whispered, “I don’t expect you to.”

…..

…..

…..

**_Riiip!_ **

The back of the fitted blazer dress Evelynn was torn by the two lashers that sprouted from her back. One of them swiftly snaked around Ahri’s wrist and tugged her into the room, while Evelynn merely side-stepped her and let her stumble inside.

Evelynn took a deep breath, letting herself relish the scent of the fox woman. She stepped inside and slammed the bedroom door close, locking it with a sharp flick of her wrist before turning around. Ahri was being dragged by her lasher, which was the only reason why the model hadn’t fallen on the floor yet.

“Evelynn…-” Ahri gasped in surprise when the second lasher took her wrist and clasped them both together, holding her up until her toes were inches above the ground. She squirmed a little in an attempt to escape from the lashers, but they were relentless and left her no room for such.

Raising her head, she found Evelynn staring back at her with a scrutinizing gaze too intense to ignore. It’s as if a switch was just flipped. The diva wasn’t snarling anymore, but the desire in her eyes became more prominent.

The demonic nature she possessed was biding its time, especially now that it knew it had a willing prey in its inescapable clutches. It told Evelynn to toy with her meal first before she proceeded on devouring the seemingly helpless fox.

“Tell me, Ahri…” Evelynn made a gesture of stroking Ahri from afar, one lasher holding the latter up while the other trailed down and caressed the side of the _gumiho’s_ body. “...How long do you think you will last this time?”

Ahri swallowed quietly as she wore an adamant look. “I lasted just fine last time.”

“You cried.” Evelynn repeated her point from earlier, causing Ahri’s cheeks to be tinted pink.

“I didn’t expect you to claw my back that hard.” She grumbled, her lips forming into a pout. “Besides…”

Evelynn raised an eyebrow at her, but the impatience was there in her gaze, which told Ahri not to take too long in uttering her reply.

“...who doesn’t like a little pain?”

Her tongue once again licked at her lips, the lust pooling inside her growing stronger. “This blouse you’re wearing…”

Ahri looked down to her ruffled blouse before she returned her gaze to Evelynn. “What about it? It’s my favorite.”

**_Riiip!_ **

The white fabric fell on the floor, leaving Ahri in her bra and the denim pants she was wearing. Her eyes momentarily widened at the ruined top before she gave the diva a look of disbelief.

“ _Was_ your favorite.” Evelynn corrected, smirking as she strode forward and stopped once she grasped Ahri’s hips. Her lashers lowered the model a bit until Ahri’s face was hovering an inch or two above hers.

“Was that necessary?” Ahri asked, tensing up when she felt Evelynn’s fingers trail over the sides of her bare midriff with a featherlight touch.

“It’s quite hilarious that I’m considered a fashionista.” Evelynn murmured before she grasped Ahri’s belt. “Especially since a part of me absolutely _despises_ clothes.”

The clatter of the belt buckle fell on deaf ears as Evelynn tugged the belt off forcefully, breaking it just like how she did onto the pants after. Soon, Ahri was just dangling right before her in nothing but her underwear and the sight of her soft skin was already a treat for the demonic woman.

“It covers beauty like yours.”

“Why can’t you be this nice when your thirst isn’t controlling you?” Ahri muttered, prompting the diva to chuckle.

Ahri stopped herself from yelping in surprise when she was suddenly tossed onto the bed. Before she could even fix her position, Evelynn was already on top of her, the lashers attached to her back tearing her blazer dress until they were tattered fabric on the bedsheets.

An audible gasp left Ahri once Evelynn groped one of her breasts on top of her bra, her breath hitching soon after as Evelynn slid a hand underneath her head and pulled her in for a searing kiss. Ahri wound her arms around the diva’s neck, bringing herself closer to her as their lips fought for dominance.

“Oh, Ahri…” Evelynn breathed out the second they broke their apart from one another. “You’re as sweet as I last remembered…”

Ahri whimpered at that. Memories of that week filled with nothing but lust-sating and fulfilling sexual desires between them both during fashion week, Ahri would surely not forget them. Especially since she couldn’t even walk straight when her heat was over.

She’d be lying if she claimed that she had regrets, because she _certainly_ didn’t.

“E-Evelynn…” Ahri shakily uttered the siren’s name, her body shuddering once she felt beastly-sharp teeth scraped against the skin of her neck. With how close it was to her pulse, it inflicted a wave of thrill that caused her to squirm.

“Let me hear you purr, my little fox.” Evelynn whispered, licking at the vocalist’s pulse. “I miss it.”

Ahri gave a half-hearted whine, shaking her head. When they had done all those things when she was in the middle of her heat, all she cared about was to douse the need that was burning between her legs. It gave her no time to actually process Evelynn’s words and how the woman would ask her to say and do things similar to what she’s requesting from her now.

There was a sharp _snap!_ before the sight of Ahri’s bra was tossed over Evelynn’s shoulder, the latter smirking once she had unveiled Ahri’s breasts for her to see and fondle without any hindrance.

Ahri gasped and gave a small whimper when Evelynn began kneading her chest more aggressively than before, the look of lust flashing in those amber eyes of hers. Her back would arch every now and then whenever Evelynn squeezed, going as far as pinching her hardening nipples.

“Eve…!”

“Yes. Say it. Say my name.” Evelynn grabbed Ahri’s jaw, forcing her to meet her stare as she offered a small grin. Ahri felt the wetness between her legs become more prominent, her own canines peeking through her mildly parted lips as she stared at Evelynn’s teeth. “Say it as if it’s a prayer, my _gumiho_.”

Truthfully speaking, Ahri loved it whenever Evelynn referred to her with such claim. _Her_ _gumiho_ , yes. The _kitsune_ absolutely adored hearing it, despite the diva rarely uttered it.

“Evelynn…” Ahri whispered, reaching up to try and caress her cheek, only to have her hand be slapped away by a lasher.

**_Riiip!_ **

“Irritating things.” Evelynn muttered to herself as she tore Ahri’s panties away from her. The latter jumped and yelped when Evelynn suddenly cupped her sex, palm pressing against the moistening entrance. “Oh, was that a little yip from my cute fox?”

“Stop teasing!” Ahri half-heartedly growled at her, gasping in a breath immediately after when Evelynn took one of her fox ears in between her fingers. She could feel the tips of her perilous claws stroking at the sensitive furry ear.

As if her meek growl was a challenge, it seemed to have provoked the siren’s demon side. Ahri watched in such close proximity as Evelynn’s skin turned greyish white, while her magenta hair shifted color and became purely white. The purple flame at the center of her hair flickered alive and it was darker than usual, which indicated that Evelynn was indeed in dire need to sate her sinful needs.

“You don’t tell me what to do, little _fox._ ”

Ahri winced a tad bit as Evelynn practically hissed out the pet name, but instead of being frightened, her arousal only increased significantly. It was almost as if she was in heat once again.

“You obey _my_ orders, not the other way around.” Evelynn then leaned in, both of them snarling at one another as their foreheads touched. “ _Never_ the other way around… Understood?”

Ahri’s own primal instincts told her to further challenge the siren’s authority over her, but then again, she could feel all nine of her tails tuck between her legs as she willingly surrendered her entirety to the demon on top of her. It was just too good to be under Evelynn’s control.

“I said…”

“Agh…!”

Ahri’s stomach bore angry red nail marks as Evelynn clawed over the skin, one scratch in particular drawing a little bit of blood.

“...understood?”

“You’re so evil…” Ahri breathed out through trembling lips before she grabbed Evelynn’s cheeks and reeled her in for a needy kiss. She felt the siren’s lips curve into a sinister smile, immensely pleased.

“What did you expect, hmm?” Evelynn asked once the kiss broke, wiping her thumb over the scratch before bringing it up to her lips and licking the crimson away. She moaned, a sweet tingle running over both their spines. “I _am_ the type to make you cry.”

The feeble punch Ahri tried giving Evelynn was easily intercepted by a lasher, which prompted the siren to wag a finger at her and click her tongue in mockery. The blonde gasped when she was abruptly flipped over her stomach, courtesy of Evelynn’s lashers, unsurprisingly.

“Bite down hard, Foxy.” Evelynn purred, pulling Ahri by her hips until she was on all fours. She caressed the cute, derriere of the model, the gentleness of her touch contrasting with the threat of the claws that grazed over the delicate skin. “Or call for the Heavens, I don’t care.”

“I can’t be too loud. You know that.” Ahri looked over her shoulder, which was apparently a mistake. A lasher shoved her head back until she was facing the cushioned headboard once again. “Kai and Kali might hear.”

“Again, I don’t care.”

“If they hear me, they’ll…-”

Evelynn sighed dramatically, cutting Ahri off as she did. “Ahri?”

“What?”

“If you’re so adamant in keeping quiet,”

Ahri’s gasp of surprise was also cut short by the length of the lasher, which was suddenly pushed against her mouth, her teeth biting down on the dark appendage. No matter how hard she tried sinking her own sharp set of canines, it only inspired a moan out of the diva.

“this gag will suit you perfectly.”

While she was hushed by the lasher in between her lips, its twin gathered both of her wrists and constricted it behind her. She was on her knees, bent forward and face dangling over the pillows of the bed.

“Bondage suits you, you know?” Evelynn queried teasingly, smirking as she took a moment to admire the arousing view.

“Shahaf!” Ahri tried showing a bit more defiance, only to cause Evelynn to slap both of her hands onto her rear before she playfully kneaded.

“So vulnerable, so powerless… All mine.”

“Ah! Eef!”

Evelynn pulled back, smiling rather proudly to herself as she looked at the bite mark she just left on one of Ahri’s buttocks. A small trickle of blood seeped out of the bite, which urged her to briefly close back in to lick away the drop of burgundy.

“Oh, what’s this?”

Ahri bit down on Evelynn’s lasher yet again the second she felt the woman stroke at her womanhood, one in particular teasing and rolling her clit in circles. She whimpered and squirmed, which fed the siren’s lust even more.

“Naughty, naughty.”

“Mmm!”

Evelynn pressed her face against Ahri’s backside, tongue eager lapping at the sex she continued to tease and prod. Tears caused by pleasure welled up in Ahri’s eyes, while her toes curled every second or two as the diva continued licking away the essence she managed to coax out of her.

Before Evelynn could go further though, she was suddenly forced back by Ahri’s tails, which the _kitsune_ was unable to keep concealed any further within her. Instead of being angered by the abrupt appearance of the nine tails, Evelynn merely directed her attention to the said tails, stroking from the very base of it all. She knew Ahri loved it.

The soft, delicate whimper was a clear indication to that.

“Too much for you already?”

Ahri shook her head, taking in a mouthful of air when the lasher pulled back enough for her to speak without any difficulty. “You know I can’t control my tails when I get excited!”

Evelynn tittered. She let Ahri drop back onto the bed, lashers pulling back and hovering just over her shoulder as she laid on top of the tails, which served as some sort of soft, plush layer between her and Ahri. Each and every one of them were either petting or tracing random patterns over her back, showing how they seemed to be fond of her as how much she was to them.

“Sorry.” Ahri muttered, thinking her tails might be serving as some sort of nuisance for the diva.

“Oh no, no, don’t apologize. I love seeing you in your own form.” Evelynn murmured as she slowly snuck her hand under. Once she felt Ahri’s dripping slit and caused her to tense up for a fleeting second, she smiled. “It’s as if you just became more naked.”

“Touch me…” Ahri whispered, her grip on the pillows increasing as she felt Evelynn’s fingers tease her folds.

“I will, Foxy, don’t worry.”

Ahri burrowed her face against the pillow once Evelynn slipped a finger inside of her, silently thankful the diva retracted her claw. “Eve…”

Instead of verbally replying, Evelynn merely hummed as she began licking Ahri's shoulder, preparing it for what it’s about to suffer. As the skin glistened with her saliva, Evelynn pursed her lips and exhaled through her nose. She tempted herself with her work, yet despite being more focused on the _kitsune’s_ shoulder, she didn’t stop sliding her finger in and out of Ahri’s warm, wet quim.

“I want you to feel the pain _and_ the pleasure.” Evelynn whispered, Ahri’s uneven breaths and quiet squelch of her fingers inside her womanhood serving as a lascivious symphony that spurred them both on. “Tell me, Ahri. What do you feel?”

“H-Huh…?” Ahri responded back in a daze, head halfway turning and looking over her shoulder, where she met Evelynn’s piercing gaze.

“What… do you…” Evelynn gave a snarl as she plunged two fingers inside Ahri, who screamed out at the sudden addition to the penetration. “...feel?”

Ahri shook her head and took in an audibly trembling breath before uttering, “Pleasure…”

“What?”

“P-Pleasure, Eve.”

“Pleasure? Is that right?”

Ahri nodded, lips pursing to mute her whine, especially since Evelynn withdrew her fingers out of her, only to flicker and toy with her clit. It was driving her crazy. “Yes… So much pleasure…”

“Hmm…” Evelynn flashed a smirk, one that Ahri seemed to have missed as her eyes shut close and her eyebrows furrowed. She looks like she was focusing on not screaming out again. “That’s not good.”

“Not good?” Ahri responded back with a small groan of disbelief. “Evelynn, please, don’t stop now. If that’s what you’re thinking, please…”

Evelynn lightly shook her head, kissing over Ahri’s shoulder and letting her lips remain against the skin as she murmured, “I hope this hurts.”

Ahri literally just looked over her shoulder and towards Evelynn when the siren abruptly bared her teeth and sunk them into her shoulder, immediately coaxing a loud cry from her. She only managed to mute it halfway, knowing full well that Kai’Sa and Akali probably heard it.

A delighted smile took over Evelynn’s lips once she retracted, her eyes flashing with delight at the sight of blood that bled from the bite she had done. Oh so slowly, she ran her tongue over the bite, an unfiltered moan leaving her at the sweet taste of red.

“You got yourself into this, Foxy.” Evelynn told her with a throaty chuckle. “If you want to satisfy me to catch at least a _glimpse_ of your escape, then you best try to hold on.”

Much to her surprise, Ahri scoffed, albeit weakly, before she said, “As if those little _nibbles_ of yours would break me.”

The demon within her sang in celebration upon hearing that. A toy that wouldn’t break? Oh, that was a dream come true.

Due to the burst of excitement Ahri’s words incited from her, one of her lashers snuck low and began nudging at Ahri’s entrance. It was careful not to wound the _kitsune_ with its pointy tip, but it surely wasn’t patient enough to wait for Evelynn in finishing her ministrations to the dripping sex.

“Y-Your lasher...” Ahri mentioned, her lower half squirming side to side as she felt the said appendage trying to push Evelynn’s hand away for it to be able to press against her folds without any impediment.

“Ah, yes, they get quite excited whenever I am.” Evelynn said and instead of moving it away, she chose to remove her fingers from inside Ahri, bringing them up to her lips for her to taste the sweet essence it was coated with. “Almost like Kai’Sa’s symbiotic friend, they sometimes have a mind of their own. Incredible, isn’t it?”

Ahri whined for what felt like the umpteenth time as she felt the lasher excitedly grind against her, the slick friction coaxing more and more of her honey to leak while the buildup below was slowly becoming maddening.

“E-Evelynn…!”

A husky titter left Evelynn’s lips when she felt Ahri’s tails shudder around her, undecided whether to brush over her body or envelop her completely.

“I see your tails are the same.”

“Shut… Shut up.”

“No.” Was her teasing response before she raked her claws over Ahri’s right side, not too hard to cut the skin but enough to leave red marks on her pale complexion. She moved up in the very slightest, capturing the tip of one of Ahri’s fox ears between her teeth. She gave it a playful, harmless bite, which caused the blonde to gasp in reaction.

“I-It's… I can feel it… I'm so close, Eve.”

Evelynn cooed at that. "You better have more in you, Ahri. I'm not so easily satisfied, after all.”

Ahri pursed her lips and could only nod, feeling Evelynn's lasher begin to fervently rub at her folds, its firm but smooth touch grinding at her clit as well. It's as if it was so eager to be coated with more of her honey.

“Hah, hah, hah… Hah! Evelynn!”

“Ahri…”

“ _Haaahhh!_ ”

Evelynn deeply inhaled the scent only _she_ could catch as Ahri tensed up and pressed against her as she orgasmed. She moaned in delight as Ahri twitched and shuddered against her, tails visibly stiffening before falling slack after a fairly long moment.

Lips pursing yet again, Ahri whimpered as Evelynn’s lasher continued to brush against her slit, seemingly enjoying the juices that leaked out of her. A trembling breath left her when Evelynn reached down and sensually palmed her womanhood, sullying her palm with the _gumiho’s_ essence and stopping her lasher from its eager prodding.

“Good, little fox.” She purred in Ahri’s ear, smirking when her honey-stained lasher hovered right before her. Smirking, she gave it a long lick, tasting the juices it had acquired from Ahri’s folds. “ _Very_ good.”

Underneath her, Ahri was feeling a tad bit regretful for what she had volunteered. Not because she didn’t like what Evelynn had done, but mainly because she had underestimated the effect of the siren’s _Allure_.

Ahri was no human. Not entirely, at least, and she had the capability to heal her wounds sooner and had a much wider reach when it came to the limitations than a normal person, but she was quite confident she was still going to be _drained_ of energy once Evelynn was through with her.

“Don’t you get tired even if it’s just a little bit?” Ahri asked, her exhaustion hinting in her breathily uttered words.

“Darling, I’m a demon that thrives on pain _and_ sex.” Evelynn smirked mischievously. “As long as it involves either of those two, I will _never_ get tired.”

“I won’t be able to wear heels for a few days, will I?”

“Oh Foxy, you’d be lucky if you can even stand once I’m done with you.”

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

“They’re quiet now.”

“Too quiet.”

Still at the living room but now surrounded by half-empty and yet to be opened snacks and cans of soda, Kai’Sa and Akali seemed to have heard the little _‘ruckus’_ happening upstairs. They had spied the two climbing up the stairs, but they chose to refocus their attention on the game and just greet Evelynn later when they’re finished.

As much as they wanted to say hi to their diva friend, their game was their main priority at the moment.

Though Akali was nonchalant about the noises and merely shrugged it off, saying Ahri and Evelynn might just be having another heated debate about something when they heard a couple of shouting, Kai’Sa wasn’t so convinced.

Akali got one point right though. Both Ahri and Evelynn were engaged in something heated, but it was definitely not debating.

“Want me to check on them?” Akali asked when she noticed Kai’Sa hadn’t picked up her controller.

“...No, I’ll go.”

“It’s no problem if you want me to.” Akali said, looking oh so ready to put her controller down and zoom up the stairs.

“You just want to see how Evelynn’s doing.” Kai’Sa said in a light teasing manner, giving Akali’s cheek a little pinch while the rapper huffed in return. “Careful, Kali, Evelynn might notice that you’re crushing on her.”

“I don’t have a crush on her.”

“Who are you trying to convince, me or you?”

“Shut up, Bokkie.”

Kai’Sa merely stuck her tongue out at Akali, snickering as she shook her head and picked up her controller. “I’ll probably check on them later. Let’s finish this mission first before I do.”

“Just this mission?”

“Akali.”

“Just _one_ act.”

Kai'Sa made a face, giving Akali a firm poke on the side. “One act? No way. This game literally has _three_ acts and the reviews say that the second one is the _longest_."

"But if we stop on this mission, it's gonna be a cliffhanger! I want to know what happens next.”

“Alright, alright, fine.”

“Great, I’ll lead.”

“No way.” Was Kai’Sa’s immediate reply. “I will.”

“But, Bokkie!”

“Last time you took the lead, we ended up stepping on every avoidable ambush in the game.”

Akali huffed again. “Fine.”

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Clutch on the sheets loosening, Ahri let out a somewhat shaky breath before she looked over her shoulder when she felt a pair of lips plant a soft kiss on her back. She watched as Evelynn turned and left the bed, fingertips caressing her leg as she slipped away. The siren approached the mirror, where she looked at her reflection as she tried reverting her appearance back to normal.

Much to her dismay, she was only able to shift the image of her eyes. Though they were more normal now and weren’t slits, there was still her hair, skin, nails and teeth. She couldn’t even retract her lashers out of sight. Like her, they still wanted their fill of pain and pleasure.

“Still not enough...” Evelynn murmured, and with how low she uttered her words, any other person probably wouldn’t have heard her. Luckily though, Ahri’s fox ears were sharp, so she heard the diva crystal clear.

“I’d be surprised if it was…” Ahri said, catching her breath after Evelynn made her orgasm for what felt like the umpteenth time. She knew if she was human, she’d probably be drained by now. She pushed herself up to a seated position, her tails splayed all over the bed like some sort of white fur cover.

The _kitsune_ managed to leave the bed and stand on her two feet before she felt her legs give out from underneath her. Before she could even catch a glimpse of the floor though, Evelynn was suddenly right there in front of her, lashers loosely wrapping around her waist while her hands delicately cupping her face.

“I need more, little fox.” Evelynn whispered, giving her a sweet, tender kiss. “I need to have you… Again.”

Ahri suppressed a small whine. She raised a finger in front of Evelynn as she said, “Just give me a moment, okay? I need to go downstairs, get something to drink, maybe even food for you and me.”

“I have my meal right here.” The moment Evelynn said such, her eyes shifted back into slits, vanquishing the human look she was possessing a mere second ago. “And I have a _hankering_ for the taste of my most favorite fox.”

“Evelynn.”

“You know if I take a break from fulfilling my thirst, all that we’ve done will be for nothing. The cycle will reset.”

“I know, I know.” Ahri said, rubbing Evelynn’s shoulders soothingly. “I’ll be quick, alright? I just need to get a drink for myself, have Kai’Sa leave some food for me and, well, I need to give her a quick talk about your state.”

Even though Evelynn’s hunger was gnawing at her self-control, she was still managing and judging by the way her lashers loosened until they released Ahri, she knew what needed to be done. Nodding, she stepped back, releasing Ahri completely once she was sure the _gumiho_ wouldn’t fall on her face.

“Hurry back.” Was the only thing Evelynn whispered before she stepped away and returned to the bed, sitting down while her lashers impatiently swayed behind her. It’s quite clear they were as eager as the demon.

Ahri gave her own nod, but instead of leaving straightaway, she took hold of Evelynn’s head and placed a kiss near the purple flame idly flickering in the midst of her white hair. She heard the siren coo at the gesture, and she honestly had to stop herself from staying.

Borrowing the teal velvet night robe draped over the armchair at one side of the room, Ahri slipped it on and tied it close before hurriedly leaving the bedroom.

Meanwhile downstairs, Kai’Sa could be found cleaning up at the living room while Akali was turning the console off. The dancer heard the sound of the door audibly slamming close from upstairs, prompting her to stand and turn to Akali.

“Hey, can you do the chopping for the food tonight? I need to go and check on Ahri and Eve.”

“Ooh, can I come with you?”

“Kali, I’m just gonna check on them. I won’t take long.”

“But…” Akali made a face, lips formed in a pout. “But, Bokkie.”

“But, Kali.” Kai’Sa returned playfully. “You could say hi to Evelynn later. You know, alone. That way, you make all the moves on her without me or Ahri being in the way.”

Akali’s expression brightened up at that. She nodded eagerly, smiling. “You’re right, yeah. I’ll go chop the stuff.”

“Uh-huh.”

Akali rushed off to the kitchen, missing Ahri just by a second, who was climbing down the stairs quickly yet carefully. Kai’Sa placed the empty packs of snacks back on the table, dusting her hands clean as she approached the staircase. She waited at the bottom, talking when K/DA’s leader was halfway down.

“You okay, Ah…-” Kai’Sa snapped her mouth shut all of a sudden, catching a whiff of the strong scent of sex originating from Ahri. As if her disheveled hair and how tightly the robe was close and pulled high to cover her neck wasn’t enough of an indication.

If she was human like Akali, Kai’Sa probably wouldn’t have smelled the tantalizing fragrance-like scent Ahri was practically doused with.

“Why do you smell like you just slept with someone?” Kai’Sa asked rather blatantly, her surprise mainly to blame with how straightforward she was.

Instead of being embarrassed, Ahri just sighed and gave her a resigned look. “That’s because I just did.”

Kai’Sa looked towards the upper end of the stairway before returning her gaze to Ahri. “With Evelynn?”

Ahri nodded. “With Evelynn.”

“Wait a second, you two are…-”

“We’re _not_ an item.” Ahri clarified before she could finish. “To give you a quick summary ‘cause I need to get back upstairs, Evelynn has her own version of a heat. You remember mine, right?”

Kai’Sa’s cheeks reddened at that. “Yeah… I still remember the scent you had when you got back from Ionia with Evelynn. Did you and her…?”

“Yes, she helped me with mine that time. Now, I’m helping her with her own. Listen, I can’t stay and talk too long, or else Evelynn might come out and look for either me or you or worse, Akali.” Ahri placed her hands on Kai’Sa’s shoulders. “If you can, leave me some water at the door as soon as you can, save some dinner for me and just... Just make sure Akali doesn’t get too curious about Evelynn. She may know Evelynn’s a demon, but that doesn’t mean she won’t get spooked by her true form.”

Kai’Sa nodded, feeling a pinch of curiosity in what Evelynn actually looked like without her human disguise.

“The last thing we need is Evelynn getting her hands on her while her thirst is active. Akali probably won’t see daylight again when she does.”

“Evelynn’s that bad, huh?”

Ahri chose to just show her how _‘bad’_ Evelynn really was. She tugged the collar of the robe aside, unveiling the shoulder Evelynn had bitten. “Most definitely.”

“Get you water, leave some food and keep Akali away from Evelynn, okay.”

“Thanks, Bokkie.”

And with that, Ahri made her way back up the stairs, nearly stumbling as she did.

For a fairly long moment, Kai’Sa remained where she stood, watching until Ahri was out of sight. Her curiosity towards Evelynn’s demon form was creeping up in her head, causing her to walk to the kitchen with her eyes flickering up to the second floor of their penthouse throughout the short trip.

If she were in Ahri’s place right now, she asked herself if she would be able to last through Evelynn’s thirst. Maybe. After all, due to the Void symbiote that she housed with her very own body, she regenerated faster than Ahri and quite possibly could endure much longer than the FOXY model.

Maybe she could help Evelynn.

That is, if the siren needed her.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

Back upstairs and in the thirsting demon’s bedroom, Ahri was once again naked, the robe she was wearing a moment ago forgotten on the floor as Evelynn pressed her against the door itself, her breasts mashing against the cool wooden surface.

Ahri could barely find a grip on the flat panel, leaving her no choice but to place her hands on the wood, while she felt herself be lifted up by her thighs, the lashers doing most of the job in keeping her legs spread open.

Eyes clenching shut, Ahri moaned out when Evelynn slid her hand down and started toying with her folds. Cool, slim fingers rubbed her moistening lower lips, the quiet, almost inaudible sound of squelching reaching their ears with each eager flick and stroke.

“Evelynnnnn…” Ahri dragged out the siren’s name, twitching when she felt Evelynn abruptly yet firmly swipe over her clit.

“I want _all_ your sweet honey, my little fox.”

Lips pursing, moans and groans were barely suppressed by the _gumiho_ , who eventually started crying out once again the second Evelynn’s fingers slid inside her quim.

“ _Evelynn!_ ”

Music to Evelynn’s ears.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Thirst 002**

The hiss of the water making contact with the eternal hellfire on Evelynn’s head echoed throughout the bathroom. The white strands of hair surrounding and supposedly framing the said flame were drenched just as much as her entire body though.

A nearly soundless squeak emitted from the knob as Evelynn turned the shower off, exiting the bathroom and going straight back out to her bedroom. With how her body temperature had increased significantly thanks to her thirst still being in effect, the drops of aqua on her chalky, greyish-white skin were quick to dissipate.

Once she ran her hands over her head, the purple flame spread throughout her tresses, every single strand naturally fluffing up and resembling the shape of an actual flame itself the moment it dried and the hellfire died back down.

That was the sixth shower she had taken ever since Ahri left her room earlier this morning. When she had grabbed her phone and called the FOXY model, she nearly crushed it in frustration when Ahri picked up and told her she was in a meeting with Yasuo and the board members of Riot Studios and that she wouldn’t be back until late at night most likely.

Though the phone survived the call, the screen wasn’t so lucky. It was cracked by the time Evelynn tossed it to her armchair, snarling under breath as she made her way to the mirror on the wall.

Disregarding the call of her thirst and focusing as much as she could, Evelynn tried channeling her power as she attempted to morph her form back to her human appearance. Exhaling softly, Evelynn opened her eyes and examined her reflection.

Her hair was back to being colored with a magenta tint, while her skin was back to its normal tone. Unfortunately though, her teeth remained beastly, eyes were human-like yet still glowing and her lashers refused to retract inside of her even for a fleeting moment.

“Of all times to hold a meeting…” She growled, glaring at her reflection.

If Ahri didn’t get home soon, then all the time and energy they’ve invested to sate her would just be flushed down the drain. She needed to _feel_ again, or else she was going to end up back at square one.

Unable to hold her human illusion, Evelynn reverted back to her original look, gritting her satanic-looking teeth as she caught sight of her fiendish form yet again.

Shaking her head, Evelynn perched herself on the foot of the bed. She closed her eyes, spreading her legs as she moved her hand between her thighs and sharply inhaling a breath once her fingers touched her slit.

With or without Ahri, she needed to keep the feeling of sexual pleasure. Just the thought of stopping and not doing anything was already torture, what more if she actually did that?

Outside and just across her room, Kai’Sa could be found pacing around her own quarters as she tried her hardest to think of a way to help Evelynn. Akali left earlier, saying something about meeting up with her cousin, Irelia, and that she wouldn’t be back until late afternoon, so Kai’Sa wasn’t too worried about the rapper poking at Evelynn’s bedroom.

Before Ahri left earlier during Evelynn’s short slumber, which Ahri referred to as her temporary _‘lapse’_ , Kai’Sa was told about Evelynn’s state and that she herself should keep away from the siren, especially if she didn’t want Evelynn losing control of herself and end up doing something to her that she might not want.

Kai’Sa was stubborn though. Whenever she would peek from her room, she’d hear occasional moans and snarls from the demon’s quarters. Ahri told her that those sounds would be normal. She said it was highly likely Evelynn would try to relieve herself while she’s gone. It was another reason why Kai’Sa was thankful Akali wasn’t home.

Taking a deep breath, Kai’Sa convinced herself that as she walked out of her room, she was doing the right thing. That she was perfectly capable in lending her own assistance to the demon that had been nothing but nice and caring to not only her but Ahri and Akali as well.

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!** _

“Ahri?” Came Evelynn’s call, her voice ringing with desire.

Kai’Sa swallowed quietly and shook her nerves away, pushing the door open and stepping inside the room. Of course when she did that, she didn’t exactly think she’d find the diva sitting down on her bed and presenting no such shame whatsoever in being caught rubbing herself.

“E-Evelynn.” Was the only thing she could utter when she was suddenly overwhelmed by the siren’s _Allure_. Her senses were gradually going hyperdrive, causing arousal to rapidly sprout within her. The abrupt overflow of feelings and emotions was more than a handful, which added to her own surprise at the demonic beauty Evelynn displayed with her true appearance.

“Kai’Sa… What’re you doing here?” Evelynn questioned somewhat breathily, fingers still shamelessly toying with her clit. Her gold, glowing gaze struck Kai’Sa like an arrow and it felt as if she was just ensnared by just that mere stare.

Kai’Sa blinked into focus, shaking her head for a second before she started inching towards Evelynn, hands raised and attempting to show that Evelynn didn’t need to be nervous upon her presence. After all, there was no going back. Even the symbiote within her was telling her to continue on, for it was also enticed by the dangerous seductress before her.

“I… I came here to help.”

“Ahri… Where’s Ahri…?”

Kai’Sa lightly shook her head, focusing on keeping her gaze on Evelynn’s face and nowhere lower than such. “She won’t be back until later, Eve. She told me about your situation.”

“Then you know…” Evelynn moaned, lips pursing for a moment before she continued with, “...that you shouldn’t be here.”

“You’re hurting.”

“There’s no pleasure… without pain.”

“You won’t last.”

“I need to.” Evelynn exhaled, bringing her own honey-coated fingers up to her mouth and licking her own essence away. “I need to last… Get out now while you still can. I don’t think I’ll be able to hold myself back any more than I’m doing now.”

The rather lascivious gesture Evelynn had just done prompted Kai’Sa to gulp quietly, feeling a rush of arousal strike her. She shook her head again and stopped her advance, but only because Evelynn had stood from the bed and walked up to her.

Though Kai’Sa was still taller than the other, those lashers that hovered behind the demon made her look more menacing than she already was with her devilish fangs and outlandish skin tone.

Kai’Sa stilled evidently and her breath was held the moment Evelynn draped herself against her torso, the tips of those hellish nails caressing her cheek.

“Are you offering yourself to me?” Evelynn whispered, her other hand snaking behind Kai’Sa to clutch her ponytail, which gave the dancer no choice but to stare into those wicked ambers.

“The sooner you get this taken care of, the better for all of us.” Kai’Sa said, somehow remaining calm and composed despite the fact that she could feel Evelynn’s lashers slithering around her legs like a pair of venomous snakes.

The sweet smile that shaped those pale yet plump lips weren’t like the ones the diva flashed at them. There was something else behind it and Kai’Sa was certain it wasn’t anything innocent.

“You’re not Ahri, _liefling_. You should know… I bite. Hard.”

“I know.” Kai’Sa said with a nod, tensing even more when she felt a lasher caress her firm posterior. Of course those lashers would take an interest in _that_ particular part of her body. “Ahri showed me.”

“I’ll draw blood…” As she said this, Evelynn used the nail of her index finger to pierce through Kai’Sa’s cheek, slowly and somewhat painfully running it down until there was a thin yet long scratch that bled a small trickle of blood. “Like this.”

“That’s not my problem.”

Kai’Sa reached up and wiped the scratch until the blood was gone, and shockingly, so was the wound. It’s as if Evelynn hadn’t done anything at all. When she saw Evelynn’s staggered gaze, she felt a swell of confidence encourage her to relax.

“Just because my favourite fruit bruises easily doesn’t mean I do as well.” Kai’Sa said with an assured look and tone. “Bite me all you want, scratch me, make me bleed, I’ll heal in seconds. I’m not delicate like Ahri, nor am I easily breakable like Akali.”

“You seem confident you can satisfy me.”

“I’m surprised you haven’t lost control yet.”

“That’s because I’m waiting for my prey to let her guard down.”

_**Riiip!** _

The sound of each and every one of her clothes being torn echoed in the room, catching Kai’Sa off-guard as Evelynn freely allowed her lashers to undress the choreographer.

A playful titter seeped out of her lips and instead of being conscious about her now nude state, Kai’Sa found herself staring right at the mischievous smile of the siren. She cupped her cheek, her palm feeling cool against the hotter than normal skin of Evelynn.

“Let’s take this back to bed, shall we?” Evelynn invited, taking Kai’Sa by her hands and leading her towards the mentioned furniture.

Kai’Sa stared up at Evelynn as the woman pushed her onto the mattress, scooting back once she was laying on the sheets. Expectedly, Evelynn trailed after her. Instead of lying down completely, Kai’Sa chose to remain in a seated position, her lap occupied by none other than the demon she’s with.

A quiet, almost soundless _snap!_ reached her ears when Evelynn nicked her hair tie, letting all of her raven tresses flow freely over her back and shoulders, the long, vibrant teal green streak becoming more noticeable in between the strands of black.

“Beautiful…” Evelynn whispered, running her hands through the soft mane. Once she reached the end, she draped herself against Kai’Sa again, leaving the dancer to keep them upright as Evelynn’s face hovered right across hers probably an inch or two away.

“Do you… want me to do something?” Kai’Sa asked, sounding uncertain yet unafraid as she hesitantly placed her hands on the other’s hips. “Anything?”

“Are you really that _durable_ , Bokkie darling?” Evelynn asked with a little quirk of an eyebrow.

“I am.”

“I’m guessing that’s because of your Voidspawn symbiote?”

Kai’Sa nodded, feeling the said symbiote crawl up her spine and prompt her to suppress a shudder.

“And here I thought Ahri was the only one who’s capable of keeping up.” Evelynn flashed a sinister smile before she lowered her head and pressed her lips against Kai’Sa’s shoulder, giving it a featherlight kiss. “Would you mind?”

“Mind what?”

Of all predicaments she’d ever thought she’d be in, Kai’Sa never really predicted that she’d be fornicating with a siren. Then again, she wasn’t exactly normal to begin with, so she shouldn’t be so surprised.

“Do you mind if I make you bleed?” Evelynn asked in a sweet, sweet tone, coming off as if she was merely asking for candy.

Of course what _thrilled_ the siren here was the response she received.

“If you can.”

Despite feeling nothing but the grasp on her hips, Evelynn moaned out in satisfaction. She ran her tongue from the end of Kai’Sa’s shoulder up to the side of her neck, briefly nuzzling Kai’Sa’s cheek when she finished.

“Kai’Sa darling, your pale skin looks awfully bland.” Wickedly grinning and presenting her vicious canines, she continued with, “It needs a splash of red.”

Eyes widening and pain shooting from her shoulder, Kai’Sa almost choked on her own gasp. Evelynn’s teeth sunk into her flesh and tore through her skin like a knife, and she had to bite down on her lip for her not to whimper.

“There we go.”

Kai’Sa whined through pursed lips as Evelynn retracted and took her time in licking the blood that bled through the bite mark and dripped over her skin. “Eve…”

“Your blood… It tastes so different from Ahri’s.” Evelynn pulled back and faced Kai’Sa again, making sure she was looking at her when she licked her blood-stained lips clean. “I love it.”

“Is that it?” Kai’Sa asked once the pain from the bite began to numb. “I expected much worse.”

An amused laugh left Evelynn as she shook her head and held Kai’Sa’s face in her hands, showing off a wide, excited smile when their gazes met once again. “Feisty, aren’t you?”

“I’m just not the timid type.”

“Oh, I know just what you need.”

Kai’Sa raised an eyebrow, releasing Evelynn and watching closely as the latter left her perch, only to push her legs apart oh so slowly. Their eyes didn’t seem to leave one another even when Evelynn was on her stomach, face now between Kai’Sa’s legs and her warm breath caressing her inner thighs.

“For what I have in store though, you need to be _absolutely_ wet.”

Head snapping up and hands abruptly clutching the sheets in a tight grip, Kai’Sa gasped and jerked her hips when Evelynn pressed her face against her sex, tongue eagerly licking at her folds and occasionally flicking at her clit.

“Ohhh…” Kai’Sa shook her head and tried focusing, but the more that she tried, the more Evelynn’s _Allure_ seemed to invade her mind.

“You’re too quiet.” Evelynn murmured against her slit, smiling as she said, “I want to hear you scream, _liefling_.”

_**Crack!** _

Kai’Sa yelped in surprise the second she felt Evelynn’s lasher whip her from behind, her bare back bearing a red mark where the said lasher had struck.

“That’s what I want to hear.”

Evelynn kept on going with her ministrations, her tongue occasionally slithering inside Kai’Sa before she would withdraw and settle back to licking. She used her thumb to press and rub the dancer’s love bud, which made Kai’Sa shudder and squirm.

_**Crack! Crack!** _

“Hng…!” Kai’Sa’s lips were tightly pressed closed while she now had a vice-like grip on the sheets. She could feel how the lashers would cut through her skin, only for such to heal after a tiny drop of blood would dribble out.

_**Crack!** _

“Evelynn!” Kai’Sa gasped out, one hand darting down to the diva’s head, fingers tangling with silky white hair.

Breaking away with a gasp of her own, Evelynn pushed herself up and clasped a hand behind Kai’Sa’s head. The dancer groaned as she felt herself soften against Evelynn’s lips, her hands moving until they were also behind the siren’s head.

Unlike Ahri, who didn’t last in the fight for dominance during a heated kiss, Kai’Sa was more vigorous and seemed to be determined in matching the other woman’s pace. This, of course, excited Evelynn and prompted her to seek for more of the taste Kai’Sa had to offer.

Once again, they both gasped as they broke away from one another, but Evelynn wasted no time in burying her face against Kai’Sa’s neck, kissing, licking and nibbling at the smooth skin. Her soft kisses and light licks contradicted the feeling her nails gave, which she ran over the right side of Kai’Sa’s back.

“Haaahh!” Kai’Sa screamed out as the pleasurable feeling of Evelynn’s suckling on the sensitive part of her neck flooded her, while the pain of the long scratch her claws gave her immersed her to a different yet still intense feeling.

“It’s so much more entertaining making you scream, _liefling_.” Evelynn murmured, smirking as she observed the small reddish mark she left on Kai’Sa’s skin. She leaned in again, giving it a firm bite with an intention to leave more traces of where her lips had touched the dancer. “It’s like a challenge.”

“Ch-Challenge…?” Kai’Sa breathed out, blinking back the tears of pain and pleasure that had welled in her eyes.

Like a conniving viper, Evelynn moved around her, changing places in what felt like a blink of an eye. Kai’Sa was left staring at the door of the bedroom, somewhat in a daze as Evelynn positioned herself behind her.

“Pale, _flawless_ skin, yet those little drops of blood running down your skin is like vibrant paint on a blank canvass.” Evelynn murmured, left hand coming from behind and grabbing Kai’Sa’s left breast, while the right traced over the places where the lashers had cut though. There was blood, yes, but there were no wounds. Clearly, Kai’Sa indeed had a rapid healing capability.

Kai’Sa moaned through pursed lips as Evelynn kneaded her breast, tongue running over her back and tasting the crimson staining her skin. “Evelynn…”

“That’s what I like.” Evelynn whispered, tittering huskily as she continued cleaning all the blood she had drawn from the whippings and scratching she had done earlier. “Let me hear you, Bokkie. Whisper, scream or just _say_ my name.”

It’s not that Kai’Sa was following the request. It was more like she couldn't think of anything else to say, but Evelynn’s name as she shakily uttered, “E-Evelynn…”

“That’s it.”

Kai’Sa took a deep breath once the siren finished running her tongue all over her back and licking away all the blood that was once trickling over her back. Her breath nearly hitched though, especially when Evelynn began massaging her breasts with both hands, the siren’s smirk remaining unseen over her shoulder.

“Ohh!” Kai’Sa jumped and tried scooting back, only to feel Evelynn’s own bosom press against her back. The diva perched her chin over her shoulder, presenting a little, sly smile as she raised her eyebrows at her.

“Something wrong, darling?”

Kai’Sa wanted to talk. Honestly, she truly did, but she couldn’t. Not with both of Evelynn’s lashers nudging themselves against her womanhood. They seemed to be as eager as their devilish mistress. While one lasher was pressed and excitedly grinding against her clit, the other seemed to be attempting to push itself inside, only to be pushed aside by its twin.

“Evelynn! Your…! Your lashers!” Kai’Sa exclaimed in mild panic, eyes widening as she grasped at the lashers. No matter how hard she tried tugging them away or pushing, they were insistent and refused to be denied.

“Sorry, darling, but they’re too eager.” Evelynn murmured, not at all sounding apologetic. She could smell Kai’Sa’s arousal, which grew more and more as the lashers continued their treatment towards her sex. “It’s the first time they’ll be having you, after all.”

“Will it…”

“Will it what, hmm?”

“Will it hurt?”

“You?”

Kai’Sa nodded, remembering the feeling of the sharp edges of Evelynn’s lashers, which had whipped her until she briefly bled earlier.

“Oh no, darling, I’ll make sure they won’t.” Evelynn murmured reassuringly, smiling as she kissed Kai’Sa on the cheek. “I would never have them hurt you like that, despite you being not so easily breakable as you claim.”

Kai’Sa still seemed hesitant and Evelynn sensed this, regardless of the fact that she was mostly being controlled by her thirst. She nuzzled the dancer’s cheek with her own, murmuring another reassurance before she stopped her kneading and reached a hand out.

“Come, little one.”

The lasher that was trying to gain entry halted as if it momentarily contemplated if it was going to obey its mistress’ summon. A few seconds later, the lasher moved away from its place, leaving its twin to continue rubbing Kai’Sa’s clit with no more competition.

Kai’Sa’s amethyst eyes landed on the lasher that came up and laid itself on Evelynn’s open palm. The siren stroked its edge with the pad of her thumb, showing Kai’Sa how it was now utterly blunt and not capable of cutting through anything.

“They adjust to how I want to treat my food.”

“Food? Is that what I am?”

Evelynn smiled, chuckling. “Well, I _was_ eating you earlier.”

“You... You know what I mean.” Kai’Sa said, briefly struggling to find her words as the lasher picked up its pace in stroking her lovebud.

“I do.” Evelynn kissed her shoulder as she released her lasher, bringing her hand close to her lips and licking away the honey it had left on her fingers. “I’ve already given you the pain, darling. Though it was brief compared to what I used to give my victims, I’m leaning more towards the pleasurable sensations and possibilities right now.”

“Ah!” Kai’Sa jumped again, feeling the lasher return between her legs and resume its attempts in pushing itself inside her.

“If you truly want to know, and I know that you do,” Evelynn whispered in her ear. “you’re right. You’re not just my food, Kai’Sa…”

Startled, Kai’Sa gasped at the sudden intrusion she felt below, which wordlessly told her that the lasher had finally accomplished its mission. She never felt so full in her entire life. Back arching and her nails digging into Evelynn’s thighs, which were situated on either side of her hips, she cried out the siren’s name.

“You’re so much _more_.” Evelynn uttered the last word in a moan-like manner, proceeding in littering more hickeys all over Kai’Sa’s back and shoulders.

“By the Void…” Kai’Sa whispered breathlessly, feeling the lasher surprisingly yet pleasurably thrust in and out of her. Just like what Evelynn guaranteed, it didn’t hurt her. In fact, it was being gentle, which merely piqued her suspicion on top of the arousal it further inspired out of her.

If Evelynn was in some sort of _‘heat’_ , then that meant this was just nothing but a warm-up. Maybe the siren was just having her get used to the feeling, because she sure was certain it was just going to get more and more rough, or else Ahri wouldn’t have opted to wear flats when she left the penthouse.

“Pleasurable, isn’t it?” Evelynn cooed, knowing she was pointing out the obvious. She moved her hands downward, shooing off her other lasher before taking over what it was doing. One hand wrapping around Kai’Sa’s waist to steady and keep her from pulling away and the right expertly rubbing and pinching at Kai’Sa’s clit, Evelynn was filling her with more sexual ecstasy than she had ever predicted.

The lasher that was waved away by the siren hovered in front of Kai’Sa’s face, its spear-shaped tip glistening with the juices it was sullied with from its earlier doings. The dancer had yet to say anything about it before it suddenly yet delicately caressed her cheek, leaving traces of her own essence on her right cheek.

“H-Hey…-”

“Shh,” Evelynn hushed her complaints, head turning and tongue peeking out to lick at her cheek. “leave it to me, darling.”

Kai’Sa felt her cheeks warm up underneath Evelynn’s tongue, her hips jerking when the lasher inside of her quim touched her sensitive spot. She gasped for the umpteenth time, only to be gagged by the second lasher, which wrapped around her neck and lower half of her head with swiftness alike to its mistress.

“Mmm…!” Kai’Sa’s cries remained muffled as the lasher made sure to keep her hush-hush, while the other started increasing its pace of thrusting.

Eyes widening before rolling back to her head, Kai’Sa arched her back and let out consecutive yet muffled moans as the lasher quickly pushed and pulled inside of her. The way it would twirl and touch all the right places, Kai’Sa felt like she was made out of glass that was so close into shattering.

Thrashing every moment or two and leaving her own not so deep yet evident scratch marks on Evelynn’s thighs, the build-up for her orgasm was nearing quite rapidly.

“Can you hear that, Bokkie?” Evelynn asked in a throaty murmur. “Can you hear me sliding inside of you? _Feel_ me touching you oh so deep?”

Kai’Sa nodded rather frantically, the lascivious questions fueling more of her arousal. “Mm-mm! Eef!”

“Good.”

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

The front door of the penthouse unlocked with a quiet, almost soundless click as the rapper of K/DA stepped into the unit, letting out a sigh as she pocketed her keys again and shut the door behind her.

Home so soon you wonder?

Akali wasn’t really meeting with her cousin. She left mainly because she browsed a bunch of bookstores in the area for any books that contained articles and theories about demons and other mythical creatures ranging from different cultures to different timelines.

This, of course, would explain why she was carrying a thick paper bag filled with a couple of books she found interesting and assumed would help her understand more about her bandmates.

The rest of K/DA unveiled the truth to her about themselves and their true nature a few months after they were certain she wouldn’t freak out. Not only did she stay calm, but she was quite open-minded after she found out Ahri was a mythical half nine-tailed fox and that Kai’Sa had some sort of symbiotic bond with what they called a _Voidspawn_.

What shocked her the most was Evelynn, but only because she always had a crush on the woman. She revered not only her beauty, but also her fierce personality and contagious confidence. It didn’t matter to her that the diva had a turbulent history in the music industry. For her, Evelynn wouldn’t be Evelynn if she wasn’t controversial.

What Akali didn’t expect was that Evelynn would set up the bar for controversy to the highest when she revealed along with Ahri and Kai’Sa that she was a demon that thrived on pain and pleasure.

Ever since then, Akali would secretly research about mythical creatures due to interest towards her friends and rumours and beliefs when it came to angels and demons alike.

Even though the three K/DA members told her she was free to ask, she still wanted to do her own thing and see if there’s any more to know about them aside from the things they’ve already told her.

Just like how right now, she noticed how Ahri has been staying over at Evelynn’s room for the past two days ever since the diva returned from her apartment and decided to occupy her bedroom in the penthouse again.

Within those days, Akali’s been trying to find a chance to talk to Evelynn, but Kai’Sa was always there to stop her with either an offer she can’t say no to, mainly because it involved games or food, or both, or a task she apparently needed to do before the day ends. The dancer always found a way just to bring her efforts in seeing Evelynn to a halt.

Earlier though, before Ahri left for her meeting, Akali caught and eavesdropped on the end of her conversation with Kai’Sa. Though she was unfamiliar with what the _gumiho_ was discussing with the dancer, but she was certain it was something about Evelynn, and that she, Akali, was to be kept away from the diva at all cost while she’s gone.

The rapper had huffed at the last part.

What was going on with Evelynn anyway?

Was this their way of unintentionally telling her that they weren’t going to tolerate her crush on the magenta-haired vocalist?

Akali even said yes to the makeover because she figured Evelynn would notice it and end up complimenting her looks just like how she had done with her lyrics when they wrote POP/STARS.

Bag of books in hand, Akali climbed up the staircase with an intention to go straight to her room and commence a thorough reading for the sake of research. Maybe doing such would give her at least a tiny clue on what’s happening with the others and why they were acting a little weird.

**“Eef!”**

**“More, darling? Do you want more?”**

**“Mmm!”**

**“I’ll give you more!”**

Akali froze in between Kai’Sa and Evelynn’s bedroom doors, her head slowly turning to her right, where all the noise was coming from. Holding the bag against her chest, Akali carefully placed her ear against the door in an attempt to hear whatever it was happening on the other side.

She heard an audible gasp of breath, which was followed by the sound of someone panting and another person chuckling.

**“Evelynn, please… Move…”**

**“Aww, Bokkie darling, I thought you’d appreciate me taking it slow for you.”**

A disgruntled groan. **“You know what I mean! Stop teasing!”**

Akali’s eyes widened.

It was Kai’Sa! She was the one inside _with_ Evelynn.

The following sounds that followed was another chuckle before Kai’Sa’s cries pierced through the door, making Akali blush bright red as she listened. Gulping, Akali continued eavesdropping on the pair in the room, her curiosity rising and a little spark of a much _different_ feeling flickered within her.

A couple more seconds, maybe minutes, passed and all Akali could hear was Kai’Sa either moaning or groaning and it was always accompanied with titters and mischievous laughs from none other than Evelynn herself.

It didn’t take long for Akali to cave in. As carefully and stealthily as she could manage, Akali turned the door handle, internally celebrating when it was unlocked. Leisurely, she pushed the door open enough for her to peek inside the bedroom to see what her two bandmates were doing.

Much to her utter surprise, she found the side of Kai’Sa’s face pressed against the sheets near the foot of the bed, while her rear was raised up to Evelynn, who was caressing her back and letting her lashers do whatever they desired. It looks like the two had just shifted positions.

The whole shock Akali was feeling was mainly caused not only because she saw her two bandmates in a compromising predicament, but this was the first time she had seen Evelynn in her demon form.

The only fiendish thing she regularly saw from the diva were the gold amber slit-like eyes that shared a great resemblance to a snake’s very own eyes and of course her lashers, which were usually disguised to look more elegant rather than intimidating and dangerous. But now, she was literally looking at the Evelynn that bore no human illusion whatsoever.

_**Slap!** _

Akali jumped when Evelynn abruptly spanked Kai’Sa, who merely cried out in pleasure.

**_Thud!_ **

While Kai’Sa remained in the trance Evelynn’s _Allure_ had brought her under, Evelynn herself snapped her head towards the bedroom door, where she heard Akali drop the bag of books on the floor.

Outside, Akali cussed at herself as she quickly yanked the bag towards her before it could fall against the door and push it open completely. Another _thud!_ emitted from what she did, which caused her to curse again. She whipped her head back up and looked through the crack of the door again to see if she was noticed.

Thankfully, Kai’Sa was still oblivious. As for Evelynn though…

Akali felt a chill run down her spine and no matter how hard she tried willing herself to run away, her gaze was locked with Evelynn’s. She could feel her heart pounding and going crazy inside her, which further quickened when Evelynn smirked and winked at her.

The siren held her gaze as she lowered herself on Kai’Sa’s back and said, “How does it feel, Kai’Sa, hmm? Can you tell me?”

“Eeeeve…” The dancer whined. “I don’t want to say…”

“Come on, tell me. I just have the need to know.” Evelynn said, her entrancing stare keeping Akali from making her hasty retreat.

Kai’Sa gave a couple more groans before she shook her head and said, “It feels… It feels great. Please don’t stop. Don’t ever stop. Don't stop now, please.”

“Oh darling…” Evelynn practically moaned out, caressing Kai’Sa’s sides and letting her nails rake over her skin ever so delicately. “You make me blush.”

Just as she said that, Akali felt like her cheeks were so close in exploding due to all the blood that rushed up to fill and color them red. Akali took in a trembling breath and when she did, Evelynn made a teasing, biting motion at her direction.

**_Slam!_ **

Not giving any care if Kai’Sa heard her or not, Akali shut the door, hastily grabbed the bag again and ultimately sprinted towards her room, where she intended to hole herself as long as she could.

The door of her room was slammed shut as well, back against the wooden panel and bag of books tightly held against her chest, Akali was trying her hardest not to hyperventilate in reaction. She wiped the sweat on her forehead with her sleeve, patting a hand on her chest as she tried to calm her rapidly beating heart.

Clearly, reading the books she brought with a peaceful mind wouldn’t be happening anytime soon.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Breath calming down and heartbeat steadying, Kai’Sa took one of Evelynn’s pillows and embraced it while she laid on her stomach and glanced at the diva, who was inspecting herself through the mirror on the wall.

Evelynn was experiencing one of her _lapses_ again, which gave them both a fair moment to calm themselves and let them hold a rational conversation with one another without having their minds clouded by anything lascivious.

Using one of her hands, Kai’Sa tugged the blanket over her rump to at least give herself a bit of decency before she brushed her hand through her hair. She looked at her hand after, noting how the veins under her skin was prominent and the blue color was slowly fading back to being normally nearly incomprehensible.

It’s one of those times she’s thankful for her symbiote and the abilities it gave her. Even though she’s been copulating with Evelynn for the entire day, she could feel her energy seeping back quicker than Ahri had regained hers when she was in her place.

“I admit, Bokkie, you’re quite the lover in bed.” Evelynn said as she morphed herself back to her human disguise. She was _almost_ entirely normal-looking. The only thing she couldn’t get rid of were her lashers.

Others would likely assume this meant she was close to fulfilling her thirst, but such assumption was wrong. If her lashers were the only thing that refused to hide itself, it meant that the demon part of herself still wanted more. Her lashers wanted to feel more skin, to draw more blood. Not only that, but everytime she retracted her nails, a minute or two later, they would return to being piercingly sharp. Too sharp to be considered normal in human standards.

“By lover, you mean I’m pretty durable when it comes to going against your claws, teeth and lashers, then sure, I might be the greatest bedmate you’ll ever get.” Kai’Sa said with lighthearted sarcasm. “How do you feel?”

“I should be asking you that.” Evelynn said, turning to Kai’Sa and placing a hand on her hip, unbothered by her nude state. “How do _you_ feel?”

“I feel great.” Kai’Sa said before shrugging. “I told you, didn’t I? I’m _very_ capable in keeping up with you.”

“Don’t be so cocky, _liefling_. You asked me to stop earlier.”

Kai’Sa made a face. “That’s because _both_ of your lashers wanted to get inside me!”

“Did you really think I would let that happen?”

“You can’t control your lashers, can you?”

“I said nothing of that sort.” Evelynn claimed coolly, settling on the velvet throne-like armchair at one side of the room, crossing her long legs as she idly tapped her fingers on the armrests. “I merely said they’re eager to have you.”

“You can control them, then?”

“From time to time.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means I wouldn’t let them hurt you, Bokkie. Or Ahri, or Akali.”

The one mentioned last caught Kai’Sa’s attention. She raised an eyebrow at the diva, who looked back at her with a query in her gaze. “What do you mean _‘or Akali’_? Evelynn, did you…-”

“Oh please, I haven’t touched that girl in any way that you might be thinking of now.” Evelynn said, chuckling. “She’s a _human_ , Kai’Sa. A little human. Do you really think she’ll be able to level with me, hmm?”

“Isn’t that why you left?”

That question seemed to have silenced Evelynn. The siren shifted on her seat, tapping her fingers on her chin this time as she contemplated on what to say in return. If it came from Ahri, she wouldn’t be surprised. After all, the _kitsune_ knew why she decided to move out of the penthouse and stay in one of her apartments in the city.

“Ahri told me.” Kai’Sa mentioned after giving the other a moment to think. “She said you felt… _different_ when it comes to Akali. Is that true?”

“That little fox just can’t keep a secret, can she?” Evelynn murmured with a shake of her head.

“Actually, she _wanted_ to keep it a secret, but I told her about Akali’s crush on you.”

Evelynn tilted her head, quirking an eyebrow. “She has a crush on me?”

“Oh my God, Evelynn, seriously? You’re literally a demon that indulges in lust.” Kai’Sa pointed out with a laugh. “Don’t tell me you never at least _sensed_ that Akali wants you.”

“I figured it was a mild form of desire. Platonic.”

“She _likes_ you, Evelynn. She’s just not sure if you like her back.”

“Of course I like her back. What’s not to like?” Evelynn responded back, sounding as if she was offended by the question. A few seconds after she did say those things, she pursed her lips and looked away from Kai’Sa, who smiled cheekily at her. “Wipe off that smug smile on your face before I have one of my lashers gag you like how I gagged Ahri.”

Instead of being threatened, Kai’Sa merely laughed. “You don’t have to be afraid, you know. Of actually loving someone.”

“Ugh. Love.” Evelynn sounded utterly disgusted by the emotion, which only increased the amusement Kai’Sa was feeling. “Repulsing.”

“Then, you should pack a bag wherever you go, ‘cause you’re probably going to vomit every time you see Akali, and it’s not because you’re revolted by her face.”

Evelynn rolled her eyes.

“Maybe if you keep rolling your eyes, you might see the heart inside of you and realize you _actually_ have one.”

“Now where did you learn to roast me, hmm?”

“I’m just saying.” Kai’Sa said with an innocent shrug. “And I’ve been hanging out with Akali recently. She talks about you a lot.”

Evelynn sighed. “Can you not encourage me? Hmm?”

“It wouldn’t hurt to try and reciprocate her feelings.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“You’re getting more annoying, too. Have you also been influenced by Ahri?”

“We’ve been writing lyrics together last week, so maybe.” Kai’Sa truthfully answered, a playful smile on her lips. “After this whole thirst thing of yours, maybe you can finally ask her out on a date.”

“After I slept with _two_ of her other bandmates? Yes, that’s _definitely_ the way to go.” Evelynn slow-clapped, smiling sweetly.

“If you want, Ahri and I could explain it to her before you ask her out.” Kai’Sa offered. “Akali knows what we are. What _you_ are. She’ll understand, and if she does…”

“And if she does, what then, hmm? Tell me.”

“If she _does_ understand and she says yes to you, then I guess it’s up to me and Ahri to prepare her for what she’ll get from you. Especially when this _thirst_ of yours strikes again.”

Evelynn narrowed her eyes. “Do you _truly_ think she’ll accept it that easily?”

“Well… She _did_ ask what it would feel like touching your lashers and having them wrapped around her.”

A raised eyebrow. “She’s interested in _that_?”

“More like she’s interested in what you’d do to her with those.”

The thought of having a human as her very own lover. One that she’d commit herself to permanently until the day that the mortal dies. In this case though, the thought of Akali perishing because of time was just utterly _vexing_ on Evelynn’s part.

There was a solution, though she doubted Akali would immediately say yes to forming a contract with her and being damned to the mortal world with her soul shackled to her satanic self.

Such was similar to the act of proposing. After all, she'd be asking Akali if she wanted to spend the rest of her immortal life with her if she does say yes.

So many possibilities, yet so little intentions in pushing through with any of them.

“I’ll think about it.”

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Part two out of four complete! Yayyy! This multi-chapter story was commissioned by BabyFoxling (Ao3)/FelFoxling (Twitter)! UwU
> 
> Now, due to K/DA's most recent post, I'm so excited for the next part! Next fabulous little creature that's going to be helping our beloved diva shall be none other than... Akali! >:3


	3. Chapter 3

**The Thirst 003**

The perks of having a wide bed showed as morning came and the leader of K/DA woke up from her sleep. Though the mentioned bed wasn't hers, it definitely served its purpose as she pushed herself up to a seated position. Only then did she realize there was an arm draped over stomach, which slid down to her lap as she sat up.

Ahri turned to her left, where she found Kai'Sa still asleep. She then looked to her right, spotting Evelynn, who, like Kai'Sa, was also deep in her slumber. Good. She was still going through likely the longest _lapse_ she has ever been in, which gave Ahri the chance to wake the dancer up for them to make a quick escape.

Taric messaged her last night and told her that since Evelynn wouldn't be available for a photoshoot with Akali today due to obvious reasons, it was up to Ahri and Kai'Sa to attend on their behalf to take their slot for this week's photoshoot. Their manager managed to postpone Akali and Evelynn's pair photoshoot next week, which gives them ample time to take care of the siren's thirst before the aforementioned date.

"Bokkie. Bokkie, wake up." Ahri whispered, lightly shaking the dancer's shoulder.

"Huh...? Wha...? What time is it?" Kai'Sa eventually responded back, eyes barely open as she looked at Ahri.

"We need to go. Photoshoot, remember?"

The two of them spent the entire night and earliest of morning satisfying Evelynn, tiding over her thirst until she finally experienced the aforementioned _lapse_ and allowed them to take their much needed rest. Of course Ahri brought Akali some food and made sure the rapper wasn't going to wander around the penthouse late at night, only for her to likely hear what's happening in the diva's room.

Thankfully though, Akali seemed to be cooping herself up in her room. She claimed she was tired from her trip with her cousin and that she intended to sleep after she finishes her dinner.

Ahri naturally assumed that's exactly what their maknae did.

"What about Evelynn?"

As soon as Kai'Sa asked that, Ahri looked over to the siren, her eyes inspecting the woman's nails, which were now back to normal. Although, the lashers that were curled up with its tips poking out from underneath the blanket was hard to miss. They were calm though.

Even when Evelynn's asleep, her lashers would sometimes wander to the nearest body to try and inspire a little bit of agony and a handful of pleasure from the possible individual close to their mistress. Today though, it's as if they're asleep like Evelynn as well.

"Her thirst is close to an end. We'll take care of it once we return from the photoshoot."

"Akali, then? Wouldn't it be dangerous to leave her alone with Evelynn now? Especially since you said that Evelynn's thirst is stronger now that it's ending."

Ahri shook her head. "As long as we're quick and we finish the photoshoot fast, then we could get back before afternoon. Now come on."

"Are you sure?"

"Evelynn has more control over herself recently. I'm sure Akali won't be in any trouble as long as she doesn't show any lust towards Evelynn. It's the only thing that could trigger its effects. Without it, Akali won't be able to tempt Evelynn."

Kai'Sa was still a bit hesitant, but she figured Ahri knew Evelynn well and chose to trust the kitsune's judgment with an affirmative nod.

The two of them carefully vacated the bed, sparing a glance over to the still slumbering diva before they snuck out of the room. While Kai'Sa looked and moved as if she literally just slept on Evelynn's bed and didn't do anything exhausting a couple of hours ago, Ahri was having a bit of difficulty in keeping her balance on her slightly aching legs.

"Sore?" Kai'Sa queried in a quiet, knowing tone.

"Extremely, yes." Ahri muttered with a sigh. "With her thirst, more control or not, Evelynn will always be rougher than me. That much I can say."

"Is your heat really that weak?"

Ahri quirked an eyebrow at the dancer, who had a smug gleam in those amethyst eyes of hers. "Why don't you take care of it next time? After all, you seem to be all too proud of yourself for lasting longer than me last night."

"I wouldn't mind."

As the duo finally took their leave, the diva was left alone on her wide, disheveled bed to continue her slumber with a pillow enveloped in her arms.

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

An audible but not too disturbing _thud!_ sounded once the leader and choreographer of K/DA left the penthouse, officially leaving both the rapper and the diva alone. It was just around ten o'clock when they departed, so they expected Evelynn to wake an hour after while they assumed and somewhat hoped that Akali would heed the note they left and just play games or even leave the penthouse as well.

**"Left to go to the photoshoot. Don't bother Evelynn. She's sick and is resting. Be back soon! - Ahri & Kai'Sa"**

Akali scoffed at the note taped on her door. She crumpled it and tossed it in the little trash bin in her room before she proceeded to step out of her bedroom in just a plain pair of shorts and a loose shirt.

A part of her was a bit disappointed that Ahri and Kai'Sa didn't trust her enough to tell her the truth about Evelynn. Although, she couldn't really blame them, especially if last night's happenings were something to base her opinion on.

_Tiptoeing down the hall, Akali moved towards the diva's bedroom with stealth that could rival an actual cat. She had waited for at least ten to fifteen minutes after Ahri entered Evelynn's bedroom before she left her own and ventured towards the diva's quarters._

_If her bandmates were going to hide it, Akali stuck to being stubborn and urged herself to eavesdrop once again. The thought of being caught by Evelynn again was at the back of her mind as she approached the closed door, but instead of that memory deterring her, it merely encouraged her._

_The stare Evelynn gave her, the wink, Akali wanted to see it again. Though Kai'Sa was crying out in what looked like desperation for sexual fulfillment, the rapper still felt the desire to be in her friend's place during that time when she was watching them._

_Evelynn's devilish form didn't even scare her. The lashers and the claws made her nervous, that much she's willing to admit, but it didn't stop her from fostering an increase of feelings for Evelynn. She wondered if the diva would be as rough as she was with Kai'Sa when it came to her. She wanted to know if Evelynn would claw at her, bite her and whip her the way she had done towards the dancer._

_But then again, there was also a side of hers that was hoping that if she was indeed considered by Evelynn in that particular department, maybe she'd be treated with a wholly different approach._

_Maybe Evelynn would be gentle with her. A ruthless demon flipping a switch within, and all that just to make Akali feel under her touch and mercy. It seemed to be a bit far-fetched, but Akali was hoping for that, too._

_Stopping right in front of the door, she did the same thing she had and merely opened it enough for her to peer inside the room. She was immensely thankful it was unlocked, so it gave her no difficulty in accessing a view._

_Her breath hitched._

_Evelynn was laying on the bed, fervently grinding her sex against Ahri's own, while Kai'Sa was riding her face oh so needily. The sight would have probably scared Akali off, mainly because of how explicit it was, but the siren's_ **_Allure_ ** _amplified her feelings and kept her rooted on the spot, compelling her to hear the call of lust from deep within herself._

_One lasher was slithering around Ahri's body, occasionally kneading her breasts, poking at her nipples and leaving small scratches on her skin. The other lasher was wound around Kai'Sa's waist, assisting her with her own weight and making sure she didn't just drop and suffocate the enchanting demon licking at her sex._

_Akali bit her lip, her hands tightly gripping the hem of her shirt. For a fairly long while, she stayed mute from her place and tried keeping her breath steady and unheard as she observed._

_A swell of jealousy was quick to blossom within her as she further watched the scene through the small crack of the door. Getting caught by the trio could only spell out trouble for her, so Akali couldn't utter any complaints._

_Her jealousy would flare every now and then, especially when Ahri and KaiʼSa reached their peak and was soon situated before Evelynn, who gave them the opportunity to experience one of her deep, heart-quickening kisses each._

_It was only then did Akali find out about Evelynn's thirst._

_Although she couldn't remember exactly what Ahri's words were, she was more than sure with what she heard from them. This_ **_'thirst'_ ** _was apparently Evelynn's own type of heat. The same heat KaiʼSa once told her about Ahri, but judging by Evelynn's blatant neediness for another person's touch, or in this case, Ahri and KaiʼSaʼs, then Akali figured hers was much, much more intense than the gumiho's._

_It was at that time did Akali found herself thinking and asking herself if she could indeed keep up with a desirable demon like Evelynn._

Half-distractedly hugging herself and rubbing her arms through her sleeves, Akali let out a soft huff as she made her way down the hall and towards the staircase. Her eyes flickered more than once at the door of the diva's bedroom, but she forced herself to continue on downstairs and mind her own business for now.

With her mind replaying snippets of what she witnessed last night, Akali was pretty much preoccupied as she climbed down the stairs.

All this time, she wanted Evelynn.

Wanted her to look her way and actually consider her as more than just a human she deems worthy enough to be her friend. But, despite such, Akali never reached the point where she envisioned them both being in bed together. Her thoughts have yet to reach that far.

Not until now, at least.

What she saw last night showed her a different side of Evelynn. A side that likely wouldn't present itself until the siren's thirst returns after some time.

After this whole phase though, would Evelynn revert back to her usual self? Will she be the same Evelynn that would lie down on her lap whenever they're waiting for dance practice to start? The same Evelynn that would tease and joke along with her whenever they were the only ones in the recording booth?

Though Evelynn's truest self wasn't impossible to accept, nor be used to, Akali was still hoping the woman would still be the same one she developed feelings for.

A quiet ruckus reached her ears, causing her eyebrows to furrow as she approached the kitchen. She was intending on having cereal for breakfast since KaiʼSa and Ahri seemed to have been in a hurry to take their leave and ended up not preparing any breakfast.

What Akali didn't expect was that she'd find Evelynn in the kitchen, clad in a blue velvet robe this time. Though the clothing reached past her upper thighs and was mostly closed, barely showing the skin of her chest, it still didn't change the fact that it seemed to be the only garment she had on.

Evelynn, who had just poured herself a glass of water, stared at Akali, seemingly unaffected with the rapper's arrival. "Good morning, darling."

"Hey." Akali greeted back with a wave, spying the siren's lashers hovering low and nearly out of sight.

They weren't black and shadowy. In fact, they looked as if they're made out of dark purple leather, while its gold tips looked awfully majestic. It was back to the state closest to be considered normal. Regardless, Akali was still curious.

Was Evelynn's thirst over?

It wasn't really unusual for the siren to walk around the penthouse with her lashers out.

"You feeling better?" Akali asked, smoothly following up with, "They left me a note saying you were sick."

Evelynn quirked an eyebrow at the little excuse the other two came up for her. She thought about telling Akali the whole truth, but she decided with, "I still am."

"Oh."

"Just came down to get a glass of water."

"I see..."

Akali rubbed her nape, trying to convince herself to make a decision before Evelynn finishes her drink and leaves again, probably to lock herself back in her quarters again.

Only when the siren placed the glass down on the kitchen island did Akali find her voice again.

"Is there something I can do to help?" Asking was worth the shot. Either Evelynn accepted it, or...

"I don't know, darling. I don't think you could do much."

...she denies her oh so politely.

"You think so?"

"Trust me, Akali. My sickness might just be too... _draining_ for you." Evelynn offered a small but genuine smile. "Ahri and KaiʼSa can handle this."

When Evelynn started out of the kitchen, Akali felt herself panic. If she stayed quiet and let Evelynn leave just like that, she probably wouldn't have another opportunity like this again. A chance to not be warded off by her two protective band members. A chance to just talk to Evelynn without having her well-being as a human pose as a concern.

"I could keep up."

Evelynn stopped at the doorway, turning around and looking over to Akali with a raised eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"I said, I _could_ keep up." Akali said, gesturing at her. "With you."

"I'm sorry, darling," Evelynn began with a light laugh. "but I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know you're in some sort of heat of yours, Eve." Akali finally brought up, pushing herself to continue despite the shift of the siren's expression. "When I saw you doing... those _'stuff'_ with KaiʼSa, I thought differently at first, but then Ahri joined in last night and I...-"

Akali wasn't sure if she'd be grateful that Evelynn chose to interrupt her or be nervous of what the diva had to say about her revelation. After all, she was somewhat confessing to her that she had peeked into her business and somehow invaded her privacy.

"You watched us? Last night?"

Lips pursed momentarily, Akali nodded. "I... overheard what Ahri said about your _'thirst'_ and if you're finally satisfied and stuff."

"If you actually did see and heard what happened last night, then you _know_ that even Ahri and KaiʼSa have more than just a little difficulty keeping up with me." Like a predator stalking towards its prey, Evelynn strode close to Akali, pinching her chin between her fingers and keeping their gaze locked into one another. "What makes you think _you_ can do better, hmm?"

Akali felt herself slightly deflate at that question, but her courage seeped back in when Evelynn followed it up with another query.

"Or better yet, what makes you think that you won't break?"

Akali tensed and ended up bumping the kitchen island when she took a step back as Evelynn pressed herself against her, knuckles delicately brushing at the skin of her cheek and lips hovering just a couple of inches away from hers.

"It's been so, _so long_ ever since I've had a human sate me in bed. Never has it happened, actually." Evelynn murmured, smirking when she noticed Akali swallow quietly. "They always break, and we're not even halfway done. It ends with blood staining the sheets, and not because I took it easy on them."

"Are you... saying that you're going to kill me?" Akali asked after a momentary pause. "That is, _if_ you let me help you."

Evelynn quirked an eyebrow. "Aren't you afraid of me, darling? Of what I'm capable of doing to you?"

"Call me crazy, but I'm not scared at all." Akali tried putting on an undeterred look as she straightened her posture. "I want to help you get over this thing of yours."

"And why would you be so willing to risk your life for my dilemma, hmm?"

"Because."

"Because...?"

"I..." Cheeks coloring red and gaze averting, Akali murmured, "I like you. More than I probably should, but I don't really see what's wrong about it."

"It's simple. I'm a demon, you're a human."

"That doesn't mean you and I are an impossibility," Akali slowly returned her gaze back to Evelynn, blue hues looking anxious. "right?"

Heart quickening and pounding and nerves tensing to the fullest, Akali didn't know if she was going to keel over or just stand there practically frozen as she awaited for a response. She wished Evelynn would just say something, but the diva was just staring at her and what felt like her very own soul.

When the diva reached up and gave her shirt clean tears with her very own nails, which grew sharp and became claw-like, Akali had to keep herself from jumping in order not to have its pointy tips scratch at her skin.

The shirt remained as a coverage though. It might be sporting evident tears, but Evelynn, and her lashers, made no move in reducing it to tattered remains just like what she had done to Ahri and KaiʼSaʼs clothes

"Expect these," Evelynn wiggled her fingers before Akali's face, presenting her perilous claws at the rapper. " _clawing_ at your skin. Drawing blood and inflicting you _unimaginable_ pain."

Akali then shuddered when Evelynn's lashers left its initial form, turned back to its dark, shadowy and unfiltered form and traced over her neck and shoulders. It's as if it was taking her shape in, inspecting her like the meal she could possibly be.

"And these little darlings," Evelynn murmured, smirking when one lasher traced the outline of Akali's ear. "don't you dare forget about them. Truth be told..."

"Hah...!" Akali sucked in a breath and tensed even further than she already had, feeling the second lasher sneak low and teasingly yet fleetingly rub against her crotch.

"...they're most eager to have their fun."

"I can take them." Akali surprisingly managed to not stutter, her legs nearly trembling as the lashers slithered around them like dangerous vipers.

"You most certainly _can't_." Evelynn said with a throaty laugh. "Even _KaiʼSa_ couldn't handle them both, and she's half-voidspawn. You, Akali, are merely human. Who knows what they'll do to you."

"What's the worst thing they could to me?" Still seemingly possessing courage to appear resolute, Akali tried appearing unfazed with the idle, little threats the siren was giving.

"Oh, I don't know... Gag you like how it eagerly gagged Ahri? Prod through your little sex like how it had done to KaiʼSa? Rogue, there's just too many to choose from."

Though the rather scandalous things the siren shamelessly mentioned were possibly embedded in her mind permanently, Evelynnʼs last statement was more than enough for Akaliʼs imagination to conjure up a couple scenarios. Each and every one of them inducing more redness in her cheeks and more desire to pool inside of her.

"Darling..." Evelynn breathed out, her hands grasping the edge of the kitchen island and leaving Akali no choice but to be cornered between her and the counter behind her. "Your desire, Akali. I can smell it, and it smells oh so _sweet_."

The low sound of Evelynn's claws scratching on the marble surface of the counter almost made Akali shiver in reaction, her entire self remaining rigid as Evelynn pressed a kiss against her cheek and whispered against her skin.

" _Don't_ come into my bedroom."

It was a hushed warning, yet Akali easily saw the tempting but indirect invitation behind it.

Akali felt most of the tension in her body leave her the moment Evelynn pulled away, playfully tugging at her torn shirt before finally leaving the kitchen and parting away from the human she was holding herself back from ravaging at that very moment.

The rapper released the breath she was holding in, reaching up to place a hand over frantically beating heart, her fingers slipping through the scratch-like rip of her shirt. Only then her mind cleared up, making her realize that just a mere moment ago, she was induced in some sort of trance she was powerless to escape from.

Earlier, she could feel this burning need to just grab Evelynn and do naughty things with her, but now, she was feeling flustered and a bit embarrassed with how she reacted and had tackled the whole topic about the siren's thirst.

Though her confession was utterly genuine, she figured she would have done such a thing in a much better setting. Professing her love to a demon who's _'in heat'_ wasn't exactly the most appealing concept, but there it was already. She couldn't do anything else to change it.

For a moment, she wondered if Evelynn would remember this once her thirst subsides. Instead of thinking further into that possibility in particular, Akali seemed to have forgotten about her hunger for her morning meal.

Her mind was now more focused on her next move.

While Akali took a moment to contemplate about her thoughts, Evelynn was upstairs and back in the so-called confines of her bedroom.

Leaning against the door, Evelynn ran her hands over herself as she recalled the feeling of Akali's body, clothed it may have been, against hers. Not to mention the lust that exuded from the rapper when she so close to her.

The thought of seeing Akali all flushed and naked under her was more than just a simple tempting idea. Her body was beginning to heat up once again, prompting her to bite at one of the tips of her nails as she imagined the things she could do to Akali.

"Akali..." Evelynn whispered, tugging at the hem of her shirt while she ran her nails over her throat.

Before she could decide to scratch at the door to release her frustration, Evelynn pushed herself off the panel and approached the mirror on the wall. For a couple of seconds, she stared at her reflection in brief contemplation before she reached forward and used one of her nails to scratch an _'X'_ over her chest's reflection as if it would rid her the heart within her.

**_Creak!_ **

Though the sound of door opening seemed to be soundless to any other person, with Evelynn's senses on high-alert, it's as if it was the only noise she could hear at that moment.

Slowly, she raised her gaze and looked over her shoulder through the mirror, immediately spying Akali, who was fearlessly stepping into the room and closing the door behind her. Doing such was like trapping herself in a room with the She-Devil herself.

"Akali." Evelynn uttered in an even tone, her fingers twitching at her sides as she kept herself rooted on her current spot. "Leave. Now."

Evelynn’s current mood had shifted drastically, for the _lapse_ she was going through was faltering already. Once it disappears entirely, Akali would be in a heap of trouble.

Instead of doing what was being asked of her, Akali carefully inched towards Evelynn as she spoke, disregarding the warnings that popped up in her mind one after another. "I've made up my mind."

"No, you haven't." Evelynn said with a scoff, head shaking. "You were just influenced by my _Allure_."

"I thought about it when you left."

"That's too short for reasonable contemplation, isn't it?"

"It's enough time for me." Akali answered with a certain nod. "I know you're also likely influenced by your own instincts as a demon and this is probably the worst time I could say this, but I really do like you, Evelynn."

Turning around and stalking towards Akali, Evelynn gingerly clasped a hand over the rapper's throat, her lips shaping into an impish smirk. Akali tensed, only to relax a moment later as she hesitantly grasped the siren's forearm, making not a single move in removing the grasp on her neck.

"You like me, hmm?"

Seemingly unconcerned by the hand she knew could easily choke all the air out of her, Akali nodded and said, "I know you're a demon and that alone is a huge difference between us."

"It definitely is."

"But that doesn't mean you're heartless." Akali said with a confident gleam in her eyes. "You're not like those heartless demons. You _have_ a heart, I just know it."

"And what makes you think that, hmm?" Evelynn then gave a light, harmful yet warning squeeze around Akali's neck.

"Because if you're like those stories people say about demons, then you wouldn't be holding yourself back now." Akali traced a line over Evelynn's forearm, causing the siren to glance down for a second. "We probably wouldn't be standing here now. You would've let your lashers do what they wanted to do to me ever since you and I met at the kitchen."

Much to Evelynn's pleasure, she could smell the scent of arousal from Akali, the desire that oozed out of the rapper far different from what KaiʼSa and Ahri had exuded upon her presence.

"If you're heartless, you wouldn't have worried about Ahri's limitations or KaiʼSaʼs discomfort." Akali pursed her lips when she felt Evelynn's hold on her neck loosen. "I'm hoping that care extends to me, too."

"Mmm," Evelynn moved her hand away from Akali's throat, cupping her jaw delicately and raising her head until their eyes met. "wouldn't you like to know?"

Akali's eyes widened, while her breath audibly hitched upon Evelynn's lips touching hers. She became even more tense than before, weakening visibly once Evelynn held her cheeks and deepened the kiss. The rapper gasped between the kiss, granting the siren access to her mouth.

Her eyes had fluttered close while her hands reached up and wrapped her arms around Evelynn's neck, which served as a wordless encouragement for the latter. She was absolutely lost into the kiss, not knowing what to do but follow along Evelynn's lead.

"I warned you."

Akali gasped in surprise when Evelynn pulled back and abruptly tugged her towards the bed. She ended up stumbling, but thanks to the demon, she crashed on the sheets. With haste, Akali shifted on the bed and spun around, stilling when Evelynn knelt in between her legs and hovered over her, robe slipping open and giving Akali a peek of what's underneath.

"Hey...!" Akali could only watch as Evelynn grabbed her already torn shirt and ripped it off her as if it was nothing but a piece of tissue. Her face reddened evidently once she was left literally shirtless, exposing her entire torso to the diva that was licking her lips and looking pleased with the sight she was offering.

"Such a breathtaking sight you are, darling." Evelynn ran her hand over Akali's torso, the tips of her nails teasingly grazing at her nipples before they scratched over Akaliʼs stomach. It wasn't strong enough to cut through the skin, but it did leave red trails that showed where her claws had run over.

"A-Ah..."

"Will you _proudly_ bear scars for me, Akali?" Evelynn asked in a soft whisper, leaning down and pressing a kiss on the center of Akaliʼs stomach. "Scars from my deepest desire for you?"

Akali bit her lip, nodding somewhat fervently as she clenched and unclenched her grasp on the sheets while Evelynn gave her midriff teasing taps with the tips of her very own claws. "I will..."

"Will you love them?"

Another round of frantic nods. "I will, Evelynn... I will."

"Will you scream for me?"

"Evelynn, I...-"

Akali had yet to complete her vocal reply, for as soon as Evelynn took notice of the first of many nods she was intending on giving, the siren swiftly dug her nails hard enough for it to pierce the skin and finally draw a little bit of blood. It wasn't as severe as Evelynn had done onto Ahri and most definitely with KaiʼSa, who she was much harsher to. But, it was enough to prompt Akali to cry out in pain.

"Ooh, I absolutely loved that."

Holding Akali by her hips, Evelynn closed in and licked at the claw mark she left. The taste of blood, _human_ blood, was utterly delightful for her, not being able to recall the last time she was able to savour the thick burgundy in her tongue.

"E-Eve...?"

In what felt like a heartbeat, Evelynn had snapped her head and moved upward, face hovering right before Akaliʼs, while she traced her thumb over one of the scratches she inflicted.

"Yes, darling?" Evelynn asked, her lips curving into a mischievous smirk as she wiped her blood-stained thumb on Akaliʼs cheek. "Am I about to hear your regrets?"

"No..." Akali breathily replied, hooking an arm around Evelynn's neck before she continued with, "I just want to say... Don't hold back."

Akali hissed when Evelynn abruptly grasped her hair, forcing her to move her head back to let her neck be vulnerable, but not enough for their gaze to break away from one another.

"And what makes you think I will?"

Evelynn leaned close and ran her tongue over Akali's cheek, a smile of satisfaction immediately shaping her lips once she got another taste of the rapper's blood. Underneath her, Akali shuddered and kept her hold around her neck, which wordlessly encouraged the sly demon to continue.

"Holding back or not, I can't just keep scratching." Evelynn grabbed Akali's shorts and tore it from her the same way she had done to her ruined shirt. Unsurprisingly, the rapper's underwear went with it. "I want to see what's _deep inside_ of you, darling."

Akali jumped when Evelynn audaciously palmed at her sex, flashing a wide smirk at the wetness that greeted her fingers. Face reddening, Akali refused to meet the diva's gaze, who tried capturing her eyes as she retracted her claws and started toying with the freestyler's folds.

"You're wet." It was an embarrassing understatement, but it certainly coaxed more of Akaliʼs essence from her heat. "Absolutely wet, if I may add."

"S-Shut up." Akali weakly replied back, biting her lip when the diva slipped two fingers inside of her. She was trying her hardest not to moan out, but somewhat thankfully, Evelynn withdrew her digits almost as quick as she had sheathed them inside her.

"All this..." Evelynn raised her honey-stained fingers right before Akaliʼs face, smirking like the vixen that she is when the rapper further blushed at the sight. "...for me?"

"You're... You're really getting a kick out of this, aren't you?" Akali muttered, causing Evelynn to chuckle.

"Isn't it obvious?"

Evelynn licked her fingers clean before she reached onward with a finger, her claw touching over the skin of Akali's chest. With a little wink, she drew a mark on the rapper's chest, causing the latter to scream out at the sharp stinging that originated from the pierced skin.

"There, there..." Evelynn cooed, pressing her lips against the bloody heart she drew, while her hand snaked its way back down and resumed fingering the younger artist's folds. "Human. Agony. My two favorite words."

Akali completely collapsed on the bed when Evelynn pushed her down with her free hand before gathering and keeping her wrists pinned on the sheets on top of her head while she pleasured her. She squirmed and arched her back, which only prompted the lashers to begin slithering around her, rubbing around her torso and sometimes even squeezing at one of her perky breasts.

"Eve... Eve..."

"Yes... Say it. Say my name. Moan it out for me, darling."

"Evelynn!"

"Yes!"

Akali shut her eyes close and continued squirming, feeling Evelynn excitedly rubbing her clit. She would kick and twitch every now and then, which brought the siren more delight than ever.

"That's it, Rogue. Squirm for me."

The arousing sight Akali offered to Evelynn was immensely different from what Ahri and KaiʼSa had provided.

Ahri was pretty much the most submissive out of all of them, and the way she left everything in Evelynn's hands was what appealed to her. As for KaiʼSa, the dancer was much feistier and gave a challenge that brought Evelynn so much pleasure when she won over the other.

For Akali though, the way the little human before her was absolutely helpless, but still attempted to show a bit of defiance with her futile squirming and thrashing, it's what made everything all the sweeter for Evelynn. Crying out with every scratch she gave her, the marks bleeding with the sweet, sweet blood of a human and staining her smooth and once flawless skin, oh, that's what _truly_ satisfied Evelynn.

Grabbing Akali by her hips, Evelynn used her demonic strength to lift her up as if she weighed similarly to a feather. With a sinister grin, Evelynn pulled the other in and buried most of her face against Akali's womanhood. The rapper cried out, hooking her right leg behind Evelynn's head, while she practically dug her left heel against the demon's back, where she felt the base of the lashers under the robe.

"Ahhh!"

Evelynn's claws would scratch and dig into Akali's hips, leaving more bloody marks on the rogue's body as she became more and more invigorated by the taste of the young woman's arousal.

"Hah...! Your...! Ohhh, _Kami_!"

Tongue sliding in every moment or two, Evelynn hungrily _feasted_ on Akaliʼs sex. She ravaged her with her mouth much more aggressively than she had with their two bandmates. Akaliʼs taste was vastly different from them, just like how her blood was sweeter and more delectable.

With one hand gripping the sheets and the other buried in her own hair, Akali stared at the ceiling and occasionally fluttered her eyes close whenever Evelynn's tongue touched a sweet spot of hers, or when one of the lashers would either grind or poke at her hardened nipples, which felt more sensitive than normal.

Akali gasped when one lasher stopped its ministrations on her body and decided to stroke around her neck and cheeks. When Evelynn settled down on an even pace of licking, Akali managed to calm herself down enough for her to move her hands away from the sheets and her hair down to the lasher that was nuzzling her.

Once she took hold of it, caressing the firm yet velvety appendage, Evelynn moaned out all of a sudden, capturing Akaliʼs attention in a heartbeat.

"Eve...?"

Evelynn didn't say anything, but the way she prodded Akaliʼs heat with her tongue more eagerly, she was obviously emboldened by Akaliʼs touch. Noticing this particular detail, Akali continued stroking the lasher, which pressed against her touch.

When the said lasher pushed up and touched her cheek, Akali turned her head and gave it a long, meaningful kiss, and it shook briefly in response. For the second time, Evelynn moaned, causing Akali to fully realize that whatever she did to the lasher, it had a much more intense effect on the owner.

Akali was dropped back onto the bed, but Evelynn situated herself in between her legs and resumed on devouring her honeypot before she could even take a few seconds worth of a break.

"Don't even think I'll let you catch your breath." Evelynn throatily said, eyes gleaming with mischief as she traced a circle around Akaliʼs clit for a moment.

"I... I don't expect you to." Akali breathed out, knowing that she gave Evelynn full permission to go all out on her.

Just when Akali was about to give the lasher another kiss, its tip suddenly sharpened and cut a clean, straight line over her cheek. She hissed in pain, her hands gripping the lasher tightly.

"Ah! That hurt!" Akali grunted, eyeing the lasher with a half-hearted glare.

Evelynn smirked, lifting her head up and leaving her fingers to continue toying with Akaliʼs slit. "That's what you get when you tease them, darling. You excited them too much."

Akali gasped when Evelynn slid her middle and ring finger inside, moving up to press herself on top of her, the fabric of the loose velvet robe and the warm skin it exposed feeling electrifying against her. Evelynn moved her lasher away, sending it back to the task of teasing Akali's body.

"Mmm..." Evelynn hummed in delight as she licked at the cut on Akali's cheek. "The taste of your blood is going to drive me crazy, Akali..."

"I bet you say that to...-ah! To... To Ahri... and KaiʼSa, t-too..."

Evelynn quirked an eyebrow. "I most definitely do, but not with the same feeling."

Instead of being invaded by any sort of jealousy, Akaliʼs arousal flared at the thought of her blood stimulating Evelynn in a way no one could. She wrapped her arms around the siren, her hands clutching the back of the velvet robe still draped over the woman.

"Evelynn..."

The woman had her face buried in Akaliʼs neck, which was utterly vulnerable and ended up falling victim to the suckling and biting rained upon it. Akali gasped again, keeping Evelynn in her arms as she jerked her hips against the fingers thrusting inside of her.

"I'm... I'm close...!"

"Mmm, I know." Evelynn purred, nibbling at Akaliʼs pulse. "Cum for me, darling?"

Akali nodded, ragged breaths seeping through her lips while her eyes were clenched shut as the pressure below became unbearable with each passing second. "Ah, ah, ah...!"

"A little more." Evelynn whispered, sensing the flood of lust practically oozing out of Akali. "I can feel you tightening around my fingers, growing wetter with every single thrust."

Moaning at the dirty talk she was getting, Akali was too distracted to notice how Evelynn was gradually transforming back to her demon form. Little by little, her human self-illusion was fading, and she gave not a single care. She was more focused on bringing Akali the first of many mind-blowing orgasms.

"Eve, Eve, Eve...- _Evelynn_!"

The moment Akali cried out, arched her back and her sex tightened around Evelynn's fingers, the siren released a throaty moan at the feeling of Akaliʼs convulsing body against hers.

Form twitching and becoming rigid, Akali could feel the mess she made between her legs as she climaxed, her arousal not at all weakening despite her release. Her arms, which were locked around Evelynn, slowly loosened and when she fell back on the bed and stared up to the diva, she found herself looking at an enchanting, smirking face of a whitish grey-skinned demon.

Amaranth magenta hair gone and normal skin tone now too pale to even be considered human, Evelynn was back to her true face, yet it didn't bother Akali in the slightest.

The aftershocks of her orgasm was still coursing through her, causing her to clench a few more times around Evelynn's fingers, which only withdrew themselves once she was done. She watched as the siren slipped her sex-stained fingers inside her mouth, licking them clean as if they were covered with the sweetest honey.

"Oh so sweet." Evelynn commented, smirking when Akaliʼs already flushed face became redder. "I don't mind getting my daily dose of this."

Akali averted her gaze, unable to meet her crush's gaze. "Shut up."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Rogue."

Gasping, Akali grabbed Evelynn's wrist, while the diva firmly grasped her neck. She wasn't squeezing to hard and the way she held Akali and with her thumb occasionally pressing against her skin, it's as if it was giving a wordless and dangerous warning.

"I'm far from being finished with you, after all."

Akali gulped quietly, tears she wasn't aware that had welled at the corner of her eyes running down. It was caused by both pain and pleasure. "What else... are you going to do...?"

"Many things."

Evelynn made a move in turning Akali around for her to lie on her stomach, but before she could do so, the rapper grabbed the front of her robe and tugged her down, nearly causing both of their foreheads to collide against one another. Eyes slightly wide with a silent question in her eyes, she settled with a raised eyebrow at the other.

"Kiss me."

"Oh? Why should I?"

"Kiss me, Eve."

Evelynn smiled at the rather desperate look in Akaliʼs eyes. She cupped her cheeks and leaned in, starting a deep and passionate kiss that once again made Akali feel indescribable things.

"Needy, little human..."

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Ahri and KaiʼSa were back, and no, they hadn't arrived before afternoon. By the time they finished the photoshoot, which was greatly delayed due to technical difficulties, it was already five o'clock in the afternoon. They arrived back at the penthouse around half past six because of heavy traffic, and now, they were riding the elevator up to their penthouse.

"Do you think Evelynn's alright?"

Ahri nodded, offering a reassuring smile. "She's probably fine. Although staying cooped up in her room with this thirst of hers is active might sound painful, I'm sure she has it under control more than the previous days."

"You think so?" KaiʼSa asked, relieved at the thought of their demon friend possibly handling herself well.

"Mm-hmm. I know so."

Silence mostly kept them company after that and it only left when they stepped inside the penthouse. They heard nothing concerning at first, so KaiʼSa figured this was a good time to ask a particular question before they proceeded upstairs to ultimately handle their friend's sexual craving.

"Hey, Ahri?"

"Hmm?"

"I've been meaning to ask for a while now and this might not be the best time..."

"What's it about?"

"It's about... dating."

The two of them stopped at the bottom of the staircase, Ahri already having one foot on the first step when she turned and looked over to the dancer with a curious gaze.

"What about dating?"

"Do you... want to go out on one? After this whole thing with Evelynn, of course." KaiʼSa smiled shyly at her, her meek expression contradicting with the confidence she had showed when she was in bed with both the _gumiho_ and siren.

"A date? As in... A _romantic_ date?" Ahri sounded genuinely surprised, clearly not expecting the invitation from KaiʼSa. "Just you and me?"

KaiʼSa nodded. "Yeah, just you and me."

"Huh... I'd actually love that. Sure, let's go out on one. Or maybe two or three?" Ahri softly tittered, giving KaiʼSa a light nudge. "I wouldn't mind."

"Really?"

"I want to ask though. Is this thing... real? Genuine, I mean."

"The dating thing?"

"Yeah."

"It is!" KaiʼSa rubbed her nape, a sheepish look on her face. "I've always had a crush on you, and, well, I want to see if I have a chance with you. Romantically speaking."

"Aww." Ahri closed in, giving KaiʼSa a quick peck on the lips. "I like you, too, Bokkie. So, yes, you _definitely_ have a chance with me."

KaiʼSa blushed visibly, but she wore a silly, little smile on her face. "It's pretty obvious, but... You make me blush the most, y'know that?"

Ahri smiled and offered her a wink. "Watch me make you redder later when we're with Evelynn."

While KaiʼSa reacted with a flustered _"Ahri!"_ and a harmless swat, Ahri herself was giggling to herself as she and KaiʼSa made their way up the stairs. They literally just reached the top when they suddenly heard the muffled sound of a bed creaking and of course, a loud cry of the siren's name.

The pair literally froze on the spot, their eyes widening when they both recognized the voice, despite such being muffled by the fact that it came from one of their bedrooms. Specifically, _Evelynn's_.

"Oh no..."

KaiʼSa tried sprinting towards Evelynn's quarters, only for Ahri to grab her wrist and stop her from rushing into the other's room. She turned and looked at Ahri with a panicked look, her eyes asking why she was stopping her from doing what she thought needed to be done.

"Ahri?"

"It looks like we're too late." Ahri said, giving a resigned sigh as she shook her head.

"We can still do something, right?"

"Join them, you mean?"

KaiʼSaʼs face colored red once again. "What? No! Save Akali!"

"Technically, we can't." Ahri said, wearing a small frown. "If we take Akali away from Evelynn now, we're going to have a very angry demon in our hands and I honestly don't know how to keep _that_ Evelynn at bay."

"But, Akali...-"

"Is a human, I know." Ahri cut off with another sigh. "Listen, KaiʼSa. I'm as worried as you are, but I know Evelynn, alright? Right now, the only thing we could do is either join them and maybe ease the pressure on Akali and direct some of it to us, _or_ we wait here and just let Akali take Evelynn on by herself."

KaiʼSa bit her lip. "Who knows how long she's been there?"

Ahri didn't exactly have a response to that, so she pulled KaiʼSa with her as she headed towards the diva's quarters. The two of them stilled for a brief second when they both caught scent of the sex oozing out of the thin gap at the bottom of the bedroom door, prompting them both to exchange looks with one another.

They remained standing outside and on the hall, hearing Akali's whimpers and cries and Evelynn's dirty talking much clearer than earlier. KaiʼSa flinched when she heard the sound of something, most likely either Evelynn's lasher or hand, slap at something. They both assumed it was Akali's poor butt.

"I think...” KaiʼSa pursed her lips for a second before she continued with, “Akali's been there for a long time now."

"What gave it away, Akali's hoarse voice or the scent of sex practically seeping through the door?"

The pair nearly winced when they heard Akali breathlessly cry out again, and judging from how it sounded, she might have just experienced her umpteenth orgasm.

"Both, probably."

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Aaahhh! This steamy mini-series is almost finished! Just one more with Evelynn and the rest of K/DA and we can finally call this a wrap! ^o^/
> 
> I really hope the whole Evelynn x K/DA chapter doesn't disappoint. ">~<


	4. Chapter 4

**The Thirst 004**

Despite Evelynn being the oldest among all four of them, it was usually Ahri who acted as the most responsible, while the former would always be the type to break the rules, only to be reprimanded by the _gumiho_. It was almost like a routine for them and unsurprisingly, the siren was being scolded now by none other than the aforementioned blonde.

Being berated by Ahri wasn't new to Evelynn, so she remained coolly seated on the armchair at the side of the room, clad once again in her velvet blue robe. If she was wasn't experiencing a lapse, she probably wouldn't be so calmly listening to what Ahri had to say to her.

Both Ahri and KaiʼSa were on the long couch at the foot of the bed with Akali, who was absolutely exhausted from her session with Evelynn and was out like a light. While KaiʼSa cleaned the scratches on her body with a first aid kit, Ahri healed those the dancer finished tending to with her orb, which glowed green instead of blue.

"You can fix her up on the bed, you know." Evelynn said, gesturing at the said furniture with a hand. "It would be more comfortable for her."

"The same bed that reeks of sex just like your entire room? No thank you." Ahri said, shooting Evelynn a sharp look. With her sense of smell being stronger than a human's own, she could catch the scent of what they've done with no filter or difficulty whatsoever. "You're lucky I can fix her up, or else we'll have a huge problem if somebody outside the group had seen the scratches you left. Imagine if I wasn't capable of healing, then we'd be doomed."

Though Evelynn knew Ahri had a reasonable point, she refused to agree with it. The risk of marking Akali like she had, the consequences that they would end up facing and the questions that would surely be asked of them, the list went on and on.

"Didn't you even think about convincing yourself with the possibility that Akali might really have said yes because of her feelings for you?" Ahri questioned, lips curled downward. "What you did to her was not _'making love'_. You literally...! Ugh, you know what I mean!"

KaiʼSa kept her lips pursed throughout the time Ahri started her little lecture, but her eyes would sometimes glance over at Evelynn, who was now sighing and rubbing her temple in slight frustration.

"Alright, alright, enough." Evelynn said, seemingly tired of her friend's scolding. Even though she saw it coming, it still didn't mean she was eager in hearing it. "I should've resisted her advances and considered her feelings more than I had."

"What happened anyway?" KaiʼSa asked before Ahri could further press Evelynn with her scolding. "Ahri said you'd have more control now. Although, she also said your thirst would be stronger, too."

Evelynn pursed her lips in a thin line, gaze averting momentarily as she recalled everything that happened before she and Akali ended up being engaged in most likely the best sex the rapper would ever experience in her whole life.

"I can't exactly ignore an offering."

"What?" Came Ahri and KaiʼSaʼs chorused query, both uncertain of what they heard.

"She offered to please me." Evelynn coolly replied, nodding her head once towards Akali. "And as a demon who used to have a loyal, undying, wicked cult thousands of years ago, offerings come naturally to me."

KaiʼSa looked towards Ahri at that, packing away the first aid kid and slipping away from under Akali's legs, which finally finished having its little wounds cleaned. "Maybe... we can't exactly blame Evelynn? We _did_ leave her with Akali. We share the blame on this one."

"See? Bokkie knows what I'm talking about." Evelynn said, gesturing at KaiʼSa before she ushered the dancer to come near.

Ahri, who moved on in healing the scratches and bruises on Akali's hips and thighs, huffed at their words, failing to notice how the siren was beckoning the dancer to approach her. KaiʼSa glanced at Ahri before she walked towards the other woman, standing right beside her as she tilted her head in question as to why she was being asked.

"Can you please tell me that your time with Akali has at least alleviated your thirst?"

"Oh, it has. It most _definitely_ has." Evelynn purred out before she reached to her right and gave KaiʼSaʼs forearm a delicate caress, pulling her hand towards her lips. "I've never felt so satisfied like I was with her."

"What, because she's human?" Ahri asked half-sarcastically, raising her head only to catch sight of Evelynn giving KaiʼSaʼs index finger a lick with her demonic tongue.

The sight of the satanic forked tongue and the sharp teeth that peeked were not evident, which told that Evelynn was _this_ close in finally fulfilling her thirst to the fullest. The way the diva's eyes returned to being slits as she engaged eye contact with Ahri, her tongue practically pulling KaiʼSaʼs finger into her mouth with its leisure movements.

The urge was coming back, and though this was may as well be the last time, it certainly didn't minimize how intense it would likely be. In fact, it's predicted to be much stronger.

"Yes, darling. More human than I could ever ask for." As she said this, she bit down on KaiʼSaʼs finger, causing the dancer to flinch slightly at the sharp but split-second pain. Evelynn smirked at Ahri, noticing the gumiho's tails tremble behind her for a moment as they maintained their locked stares. "Why do you think I tore some of my pillows? I just _had_ to hold back from breaking her."

Ahri tried glaring at her friend, but it didn't seem to have any effect. She eyed Kai'Sa's finger, the same one trickling a tiny drop of blood onto Evelynn's Evelynn tongue. "Really, Evelynn? This isn't the right time for that."

"It never is, and you know it."

KaiʼSa suddenly gave a half-suppressed yelp when Evelynn stood up, pulled and suddenly pushed her down the armchair she had been sitting on a mere moment ago. The dancer became rigid for a moment when Evelynn straddled her, caressing her cheeks before pulling her in for a deep and fervent kiss.

Ahri blinked at the two, face reddening and the heat between her legs heightening not only due to the sight, but also the pheromones Evelynn seemed to be emitting. She groaned at the familiar alluring scent, torn between either hastily carrying Akali to the rapper's bedroom or just settle on tucking her in on the sofa in order for her to join in on the steamy activity.

"Would you be so kind to take us to bed, KaiʼSa?" Evelynn whispered breathily as she retracted to break the kiss. The dancer was heavily influenced by the siren's charms, and though she was conscious of her body, she still felt her own willing urge to do the woman's bidding.

The moment KaiʼSa nodded, grabbed Evelynn's thighs and lifted her up in her arms to take her to the king-sized bed, Ahri made her own decision. The blonde sighed and removed Akali from her lap, laying her on the sofa and using the coat she was wearing as the the rapper's blanket.

"Sleep tight, Kali." Ahri said, giving the freestyler a quick kiss on the forehead. "Sorry in advance if you wake up because of us."

When Ahri turned to see what the two were doing, she found Evelynn tugging down KaiʼSaʼs jeans, her lashers pulling it off without tearing it, which was a bit surprising and somewhat impressive. A brief moment of observation later, Ahri was swiftly behind Evelynn, yanking her robe open and exposing her body to KaiʼSa, who laid on the bed and had a full view of the heart-stopping sight.

The audible intake of breath Kai'Sa took prompted Evelynn to smirk, while behind her, Ahri half-heartedly rolled her eyes while she let her hands sneak past the open robe and roam around Evelynn's midriff. Unsurprisingly, all she felt was smooth skin.

Kai'Sa swallowed quietly, pushing herself up and holding Evelynn by her hips, lips kissing around the siren's toned stomach. Her smirk faded into a sigh as Evelynn leaned back and rested against Ahri, who moved one hand to cup the side of Evelynn's neck, while her lips littered soft kisses on her pulse.

"I'm still angry at you." Ahri muttered, earning a throaty chuckle from the diva.

"That's not how your kisses feel though." Evelynn murmured, feeling her body warm up as Kai'Sa began drawing her tongue down from her midriff up to the valley of her breasts. She turned her gaze to the half-voidspawn, smiling sweetly when their eyes met. Ever so gently, she traced a finger over Kai'Sa's head, fingertips tapping at the base of her ponytail.

"Take off your clothes. Both of you." 

The next few minutes were filled with the noises of clothes being hastily undressed and carelessly strewn all over the bedroom floor. Evelynn kept her robe draped around her though when she shoved the two back down on the bed and laid in between them both.

Evelynn tittered to herself like a pleased predator who had just caught both of her prey, her lashers practically zooming towards the pair and slithering around their naked forms like vicious vipers. While the left one let itself be caressed and played with by Ahri's dainty hands, the right one was eager to reacquaint itself with Kai'Sa, who didn't even flinch this time when the lasher glided over her slightly parted lips.

"They're awfully gentle right now, aren't they?" Ahri asked mostly to herself as she kissed at the lasher nudging at her cheek.

Evelynn hummed, looking towards Kai'Sa afterwards and chuckling when she felt and found the dancer licking at the appendage. "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure, Foxy. You know how they can be so unpredictable at times."

"Were they this gentle with Akali?"

"Why don't you find out yourself?"

Upon that teasing quip, the lasher slipped away from Ahri and began taking an interest in her nipples, which were soon toyed with by none other than the diva's demonic extensions. Evelynn licked her lips at the sight of Ahri moaning and arching her back at the lasher's touches, her hand idly stroking at the _gumiho's_ thigh.

When she heard another moan come from her right, Evelynn turned to see what caused such, only to find Kai'Sa holding onto her lasher, while its tip was down below, grinding its dulled tip against the dancer's entrance.

Evelynn bit her lip, muffling the moan she released as she ran her hands over herself. She teased her hardening nipples and kneaded her neglected breasts, while she closed her eyes and focused her attention on feeling her lashers prod at her bandmates. Her right hand soon snuck low, where she played with her sex, fingers rubbing circles on and around her clit.

Every touch her lashers made onto Ahri and Kai'Sa, she felt them. Every tremble they gave against those tail-like parts of hers, Evelynn thoroughly enjoyed it. Though she wasn't as hungry as she was when it comes to touching someone, there was this craving deep within her. She bit her lip harder and drew blood and when she tasted the crimson, she nearly gave out a whine of displeasure.

It wasn't the same.

Even if she bit Ahri or Kai'Sa just to taste that metallic sweetness, their blood wouldn't be as appealing as it used to be.

Ahri's blood almost tasted like honey and sweet candy that made her lick her lips, while the taste of Kai'Sa's reminded her of finely aged wine people would probably kill for. As for Akali though, the second Evelynn taste a drop of crimson from her, she felt like it was going to drive her crazy. It was similar to a mixture of Ahri and Kai'Sa's, but sweeter and more addictive. Absolutely _obsessive_ , even.

"Sweet, sweet red..." Evelynn whispered, remembering the taste of Akali's blood as her lashers became rowdier than before.

" _Hah!_ Evelynn!"

"Evelynn! Your...!"

The said woman gasped out in pleasure, feeling her lashers penetrate both Ahri and Kai'Sa, who screamed and called out to her, at once. Evelynn moaned and continued pleasuring herself, while Ahri had turned her back to her and squirmed on her side. At her right, Kai'Sa just continued arching her back and jerking her hips as the lasher inside of her quim picked up its pace of thrusting at the same time as the one handling Ahri.

"Ohh, you two are so _tight_ around me..." Evelynn cooed, knowing that despite how her lashers had shrunk themselves to comfortably fit inside the two, they were still wilder and more pleasurable than anything.

Her mouth felt like it was going to water, her tongue peeking out to lick at her lips. She wanted have Akali again. Oh, to partner the feeling of tasting and being with the rapper again while her lashers, and her hands occasionally, would tend to both Kai'Sa and Ahri. It would be sinful paradise on Earth.

Time ticked away and the lights and sky outside flickered and shifted its shade, yet the three remained on the bed, where the sheets became much more of a mess than it was.

Ahri was embracing Evelynn's left arm, her chest pressing against her while hot breaths would gloss over her bare shoulder with every gasp and pant the blonde released. As for KaiʼSa, she was holding onto Evelynn's other shoulder, teeth clenching and sometimes scraping over the siren's skin whenever she gave her own gasp of pleasure and would find a spot to bite down on.

Evelynn had left her human form in the midst of it, and instead of satisfying herself with her own hands, she let them wander between Ahri and KaiʼSaʼs legs, her fingers rolling circles around the duo's love buds while her lashers continued its somewhat laggard thrusting.

Their pleasure was also hers, after all.

"Eve...!"

"Evelynn!"

The vixen purred at their calls, softly inhaling and lips forming into a smile once again. The scent of arousal wafted in the air and she just couldn't get enough of it. She loved feeling the literal warmth the two provided and how they squirmed and panted for gratification.

All of it was a more than welcomed distraction to a different hunger that was being suppressed within her. She desired for something more, but she kept her thoughts to herself. More or less, she could wait.

Judging from the low mumble from the sofa in the room, it looks like she didn't need to wait that long. With her being rather preoccupied though, it was either she missed that particular detail or she chose to just focus on Ahri and KaiʼSa, who both seemed to be interested in capturing her lips.

Still laying on the couch with Ahri's coat serving as the blanket that was gradually falling from her shoulders, Akali furrowed her eyebrows as her consciousness slowly returned to her.

Little by little, the steamy occurrence happening behind the couch and on the bed was filling her sense of hearing and when she regained full awareness, Akali almost jumped just to turn around. She spun around and pulled herself up, peering over the backrest to see what was happening.

"Ohhh...! Evelynn...!"

"Faster, please, please! Eve!"

If it was actually possible, Akali's eyes probably would've popped out of their sockets upon the sight she was greeted with. Face flushing and breath withholding, Akali clasped a hand over her lips as she watched the scene further progress.

Azure eyes trailed from KaiʼSa and Ahriʼs dripping womanhoods, which were being thoroughly _'taken care of'_ by Evelynn's lashers, to what could be found between Evelynn's legs. The siren had retaken her hands once again, one finger leisurely teasing her clit for a short moment before she let her touch wander down and spread her lower lips open.

Akali choked on her own spit when she caught a brief look at the diva's moist sex. She swallowed the huge lump in her throat, teeth biting down on her lip as she watched Evelynn sensually prod her entrance. The rapper's nails dug into the cushion of the sofa's backrest as she continued spectating, her eyes trained on Evelynn's fingers and how they seemed to take their time in coaxing more wetness out of her quim.

As for Evelynn, the moan that left her was louder and more aroused than before. She felt a new wave of desire that washed over her. It wasn't from KaiʼSa, nor Ahriʼs, and it was just building up like a fire waiting to burn bright with absolute lust.

Evelynn smiled to herself. The scent and arousal mixing with the other two was far too different and she knew where it came from. Knew _who_ it came from. Regardless, she continued her self-satisfying actions, more and more unrestrained moans seeping through parted lips.

The shift of the bed didn't steal Ahri and KaiʼSaʼs attention, but Evelynn certainly paid her most of her focus towards the so-called newcomer. She withdrew her fingers with a throaty groan, eyes fluttering open and lips shaping into a mischievous grin when her gaze met blue hues.

"Open your mouth, darling."

Akali seemed to have ditched Ahri's coat and had ultimately joined them in bed. She crawled and hovered on top of Evelynn, her hands gripping the pillow where the siren was laying on. With a lick at her own lips, Akali did what was asked and opened her mouth, taking Evelynn's sullied fingers in and cleaning them rigorously.

"Have a nice nap?" Evelynn cooed, the excitement in her eyes gleaming bright as she watched Akali lick at her fingers and dazedly nod at her question. She chuckled. "Don't you want to rest, Akali?"

"Mm-mm." Was Akali's muffled response, head shaking no.

"Hah!" KaiʼSaʼs sudden gasp prompted them both to turn to spare a look at the dancer before Evelynn felt Ahri tug at her arm again, wanting her attention as well.

Lips settling back into an idle smile, Evelynn withdrew her fingers from Akali's mouth and slowly traced the outline of the rapper's lean body. The almost invisible wet trail was there, but Akali could care less. She didn't even react as much when Evelynn redirected her attention to Ahri, who immediately grasped her face and pulled her in for a greedy kiss.

With her left hand grasping Akali's hip, her right went towards KaiʼSa, caressing over the dancer's toned stomach before playing with her clit once again. Evelynn clearly had her hands full, but that didn't stop their _maknae_ from having her own share.

Akali leaned down and carefully yet firmly grasped Evelynn's shoulders, kissing around her neck and throat and sucking in between. Despite being out of her usual human form, Akali didn't seem to be so bothered with it, especially if her needy suckling on Evelynnʼs skin was any indication.

The whole act made all three of them be set ablaze with the flame of desire, yet in the midst of it all, Evelynn gradually regained control of the beast within her.

With every lick she gave, every kiss she dominated, every concupiscent murmur that left her lips, the raw hunger within her subsided and she was left to calm down and ultimately sate her hunger once and for all.

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

The sun was coming up and the rest of K/DA had just fallen asleep a a mere hour ago. Even though KaiʼSa easily recovered thanks to the symbiote in her system, she chose to snuggle and enjoy the slumber with Ahri and Akali. The three of them looked like harmless kittens. So vulnerable yet adorable.

As for the person that owned the bed they were sleeping on, Evelynn was standing right beside the window, her golden devilish eyes morphing into a more human amber color and form. Instead of its flame-shaped hair, her tresses were long and running down her back like a waterfall of silver lavender. She seemed to prefer this new color rather than the magenta tint it used to have.

Her skin also returned to a its warm ivory complexion, hiding away the greyish color it originally possessed. Demonic nails, dangerous lashers and forked tongue nowhere to be found, but Evelynn opted in keeping her fangs out, but only the tinier version, which was much more reasonable in human standards.

Once again, she was dressed in a robe, but this one was more plain. The velvet robe from the previous night suffered a certain mishap and was now dangling somewhere at the foot of the bed. It was torn out of eagerness and the only ones to blame were the innocent artists sleeping on her sheets.

The only thing missing was probably a cigarette, pinched between her fingers, but then again, Evelynn wasn't fond of its taste and the burnt smell that came with it.

Evelynn averted her gaze from the view the window provided, her gaze turning until they landed on the slumbering trio. It wasn't a crazy one-night stand and regardless of being a demon, Evelynn didn't want to do the cruel move by just leaving after being helped in overcoming her thirst.

The urge to run was strong though. Not because she didn't want to discuss what happened, but because she wasn't too prepared to tackle something that's not at all similar to the lustful feelings she had always been familiar with.

Even from where she stood, Evelynn could see a clear view of their bodies, which were barely concealed by the blanket flimsily draped over them. Ahri's back was in full display and the scratches she had decorated it with were just faint red lines. She wouldn't be surprised if the _gumiho's_ body was back to being flawless in an hour or two.

KaiʼSa may be on the other side of the bed, but most of her legs were practically serving as some sort of beautiful beacon for Evelynn to look at. Unlike Ahri, whose little wounds were just nearing completion when it came to recovering, KaiʼSa looked absolutely unscathed from their long, immense session. The perks of having a Void symbiote, obviously.

What got Evelynn's attention was Akaliʼs body. Though it was the most covered due to the arms and legs KaiʼSa and Ahri had slung over her as they cuddled in their sleep and the additional cover the blanket provided, Evelynn could still spy the bruises and small scratches that that adorned her skin. None of them were bleeding, but Evelynn was more than sure they had done so at one point some time last night.

The memory of the taste of their blood fleeted in Evelynnʼs mind, but instead of being aroused, she merely licked her lips at the thought before letting her gaze wander to the torn cushion of the headboard and the pillows that were ruined and have been discarded on the floor.

Evelynn shook her head and decided to leave the room, but only because she figured that she could prepare the sleeping trio some breakfast. Knowing everything they've done, the group could surely use some food to fill their empty stomachs.

The next hour and a half passed rather quickly and by the time Evelynn finished cooking and serving the food on the table, she was soon making her way back upstairs to wake the three up. Within the time that seemed to have passed so fast, her head has been occupied with the thought of being confronted soon by not only Akaliʼs feelings for her, but also her own as well.

Unsurprisingly, she met KaiʼSa out on the hall, where the dancer was spotted tiptoeing from her room, now dressed in a pair of single shorts and a T-shirt. When their eyes met, it wasn't awkward and they both smiled at one another as if they hadn't been making-out and making each other scream the previous night with their two other band members.

"Hey." KaiʼSa greeted with a wave. "You're awake."

"I think that's supposed to be my line."

Kai'Sa smiled, a hint of sheepishness in her eyes. The way it flickered over Evelynn's shoulder though, it was a clear sign she caught a whiff of the warm meals waiting for them downstairs. "You cooked breakfast?"

Evelynn nodded. "It's the least I could do."

"Oh come now, Evelynn. We all knew what we were getting into." KaiʼSa opened her arms up for the diva who was momentarily reluctant in accepting the gesture. She's not one for those types of affection. Eventually though, she sighed and stepped forward, welcoming the hug she was offered. "I'm so glad you're back."

"My thirst just didn't last as long as it usually did thanks to the three of you."

"That's not what I meant."

Evelynn held back a sigh as she retracted from the embrace. "I know what you mean. I just chose not to address it."

"We really did miss you, y'know? It's not the same without you here."

"I just thought it would be better to keep my distance. Especially with Akali."

KaiʼSa flashed a small yet teasing smile. "That's not how I saw it when you were biting her shoulder last night."

"What about it?"

"Evelynn, if last night was any hint of what you truly feel for her, then maybe you should try and give your relationship a chance."

Evelynn frowned. "You saw what happened last night, Kai. She is literally covered with bruises and scratches. Ahri will have to heal her again."

"But you didn't see her complaining last night, did you?" When Evelynn avoided her gaze, KaiʼSa gave her a nudge as she continued with, "Remember when Ahri and I were making-out at the side? You were literally letting Akali be all over you, and your lashers didn't even intervene. Every time they tried, you'd growl and they'd back off."

Evelynn didn't think KaiʼSa had noticed that. She released a small huff, still refusing to meet the dancer's gaze.

"Besides, those bruises you gave her? It's not like it was given out of spite and anger. You were excited and she was, too."

"That still doesn't erase the fact that I hurt her."

"She let you, and you know it."

Evelynn sighed and shook her head. "I'm still not optimistic about the possibility of a commitment."

"Akali is, and see? After last night, I think all you need to do is talk to her. Discuss things and try to work something out." Kai'Sa gave her a little wink. "Don't be so pessimistic."

"Hmm, easy for you to say, fox lover."

Kai'Sa looked amused and slightly surprised. "Were we that obvious?"

"Other than you tonguing it down her throat last night, her scent was all over you even before we began." Evelynn finally made eye contact, a knowing gleam in her amber hues. "She was likely scent-marking you without your notice."

Kai'Sa's amusement seemed to grow even more, and though she still had a few questions about Evelynn likely noticing something else about Ahri that she wasn't aware of herself, she chose to just refocus the topic back to the diva and her little dilemma. "I still can't believe you were actually jealous of your own lashers though."

"The food is getting cold." Evelynn abruptly said, tone dismissive as she stepped out of the loose hold of KaiʼSaʼs arms and started towards her bedroom. "We should call the others."

KaiʼSa softly tittered, but didn't push any further. She trailed after the diva, entering the room and finding Ahri stepping out of Evelynn's walk-in closet and showing off the bathrobe she had stolen for today.

"Hey, was wondering where you went." Ahri said, her eyes mostly trained on KaiʼSa, who skipped past Evelynn and stepped right beside the FOXY model. The latter smiled and planted a kiss on the choreographer's cheek. "Did you and Eve cook breakfast? I can smell it from here and I feel like it's going to be _delicious_."

"That's all Eve's cooking, actually. She made us breakfast." Kai'Sa replied with a nod towards Evelynn's direction.

Ahri finally focused her gaze on Evelynn, smiling even when the siren looked like she was having a war with herself in her head as she looked at Akaliʼs lone slumbering form on her bed. "Nice hair."

"Thank you."

"You feeling okay now, Eve?"

"Much."

"Great." Ahri glanced at Akali, making sure the gesture was obvious enough for her friend to notice. "KaiʼSa and I will replace the mattress and maybe order you a new bed since this one kinda broke."

Now that Ahri pointed that out, Evelynn noticed how the bed was tilted in an odd angle. It looks like they really broke it in during their time of thirst-quenching. She chose to just nod at the mentioned plan.

"After all, you'll be staying, right?" Ahri asked with a tilt of her head, one arm around Kai'Sa's wait to prevent herself from losing balance. "It's only right that you have a bed ready for you to sleep on."

"You talk as if I have no choice but to stay."

"That's because you _will_ be staying, won't you?"

Evelynn sighed and waved them off dismissively. "You two should go eat. I'll wake Akali."

"Don't take too long." Ahri relented with a little tease in her voice before she and KaiʼSa exchanged looks and finally took their leave, granting Evelynn the privacy she indirectly asked for.

When the door closed and the room was engulfed with silence, Evelynn took a deep breath and took another moment to survey Akaliʼs current condition. Her lips curled in displeasure, especially when she pulled the blanket lower and revealed more bruises.

The bed whined and creaked quietly as she climbed on and settled right beside Akali, propping her head up with a hand while the other glided over the discolored skin with a featherlight touch. It's as if she was afraid that if she put too much pressure on the marks, it would worsen their black and blue state.

Truthfully speaking, Evelynn didn't know how long she stayed there. She didn't exactly give an actual attempt in waking Akali. She just laid there and drew random lines and patterns all over the rogue with absolute delicacy. It was times like this she wished that she had Ahriʼs ability in healing.

Evelynn tensed when Akali unconsciously scooted closer, oblivious on how the siren's warmth drew her in. For certain, she knew that Akali would soon awaken and would have questions ready to be asked and she'd be expected to provide an answer rather than moving out again and staying distant from the rest of them. It was a rather hilarious predicament she was in. 

How ironic it was for a demon like her to run away from a human all because she's unsure of how to handle the aspect of love and how it would actually work for her and Akali's case.

Finally, Akali began to stir. As she slowly left her dreams, Evelynn became tense again for a brief moment. With her abilities, she's fully capable of vanishing without a trace before Akali could even realize she was there in the first place. But, as she watched the rapper unfurl right before her like a blooming flower, thoughts of fleeing diminished entirely.

At first, Akali seemed to be confused when the first thing she saw was a prominent collarbone partnered with a peek of a cleavage the robe teased her with. She blinked the sleep away, thinking she might still be dreaming, until she raised her head and she met the gaze of the siren. It was a breathtaking sight of reality.

No one dared to speak. It wasn't awkward, nor uncomfortable. They just stared at one another, their faces growing closer when Akali began to prop herself up with her elbow, which prompted Evelynn to adjust as to avoid colliding their foreheads with one another.

Akali was the first to make a move. She reached forward, feeling more than a bit relieved when Evelynn didn't pull away and actually allowed her to caress her cheek. As she did this, Evelynn moved her own hand and tucked some of Akali's hair away from her face, her eyes gazing at the rapper as if the latter was the most precious sight she has ever laid eyes on.

"Cool hair."

Evelynn chortled, a genuine curve sculpting her lips when she felt Akali's hand move to take a few of her hair in her hands, stroking them as she did. "It's a delight to know you like it."

"What's with the sudden change? I also liked the last one." Before Evelynn could give a reply, Akali followed up with, "Are you finally coming back here? Is that why you changed your hair?"

"I can't help but be impressed with how you thought of so much just by the color of my hair." Evelynn said, obviously amused.

Akali pursed her lips for a second before she admitted, "I just... missed you. One day you're here, and then suddenly, you're gone. Although Ahri told us you left to go and live at some other apartment, but y'know, it was different. Different when you were here."

"Darling, what could possibly be the difference between me being here and not?"

"I was happier." Was Akali's immediate yet murmured response, gaze casting down to the part of the blanket she was anxiously fiddling with. "I have much better days when you were here."

"We don't even talk that much." Evelynn lightly mentioned. "The most bonding we do with one another is lyric-writing and probably sitting in the same room for an hour or so doing whatever we're doing among ourselves."

"That's more than enough for me."

"How so?"

"You're... music to my eyes."

Evelynn quirked an eyebrow. "Isn't it _'music to my ears'_?"

Akali shook her head. "Music to my eyes, definitely."

"Now what's the meaning behind that, hmm?"

"You're an artist. You're also not the type to socialize with others so freely. You let your music do the talking, right?"

"Yes, and?"

"Hearing you talk sometimes, singing a few lines of the lyrics you write with me from time to time, _that's_ what I love to hear. Your voice, it's music to my ears."

"Still doesn't explain why it's _'music to my eyes'_." Evelynn coolly pointed out with a patient and curious look.

"The _sight of you._ " Akali finally explained the aforementioned saying. "Your face. The way your eyebrows would knit together when you're stuck on a line, or when you'd sometimes bite on your pen when you're thinking about what to write next. It's those little things. _That's_ what I mean when I say that you're music to my eyes."

Evelynn blinked back at Akali, speechless by the truthful and thorough confession.

"You alone are a beautiful song, Evelynn, and I want to hear you and _see_ _you_ over and over again."

The doubts she had towards a possible relationship between them, all the things that troubled her and words she initially wanted to say, they faded into nothing.

"Akali... About everything that happened..."

"If you're worried about what you did with Kai'Sa and Ahri, _don't._ I know it's in your nature and... And I'm actually more relieved that you came to _us_ rather than someone else."

"Honestly speaking, I only came to the three of you because I didn't want to risk our reputation as a band." Evelynn confessed. If Akali was going to be honest with her, then it was only fair that she was as well. "I just want you to know that I likely wouldn't have done so if I had an alternative."

"I'll take that as a sign, then." Akali said, sitting up completely and pulling on Evelynn's arm until the other was in a seated position as well. "We have our ways to handle our problems, questionable or not. I mean... Not all of us are perfect anyway. I have my own faults and flaws, and you have yours."

"And you're still willing to risk your heart on me?" Evelynn asked, hints of disbelief in her somewhat guarded voice. "To take a gamble? To make nearly a literal deal with the devil?"

"All I ask is that you come to us, to _me_ , if ever you have a problem again. Demon urges or not, all I want is for you to confide in me. To be as honest as I will be to you."

When Evelynn gazed back at her in silence, Akali assumed it was because she might be pressuring the diva into a relationship with her. Misinterpreting the mute moment of adoration, Akali felt a spike of panic that caused her to grip the blanket she was pressing against her naked chest.

"That is...! Y'know, if ever you actually _want_ to be in a relationship with me! I'm not forcing you into anything you might not really want!" Akali hunched a little as she scratched the back of her head, while she avoided Evelynn's gaze once again. "I just like you a lot and I would also really like it if the feelings are mutual, I guess?"

Partner that sheepish look of hers with the prominent blush on her cheeks and awkward hand gestures, Akali's display was so far from the confident, cocky attitudes and faces of those that eventually became a dead an bloodied victim of Evelynn's devilish clutches.

Akali was the perfect prey, yet...

She was not. Not in Evelynn's eyes, at least.

Blue eyes widened upon the touch of the siren's soft lips against hers and the surprise was enough to render Akali's body frozen, but not her lips, which moved and managed to return the kiss with little effort. Unhurried, impassioned yet deliberate, the kiss was like a heavenly flame that melted her with veritable emotion.

And when it all came to an end, Akali was left to blink back at Evelynn this time, whose smirk was nowhere to be found. All she saw was a blatant gaze of devotion and it was as sincere as how the sky was blue, and the caress of the hand on her cheek was the perfect addition to the tender moment.

"You mean so much to me, Akali. I hope you know that."

"...I do now."

The start of their relationship wasn't perfect, nor was it how they both envisioned it, but regardless, they wouldn't have it any other way. This was their beginning, their love for one another, so who's to say how it would and should go but them?

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Okay, well, this took longer than I expected. Sorry for the delay, a lot of things happened, I also got stuck on the story and I prioritized the Christmas special before this. Big thanks to FelFoxling (Twitter) / BabyFoxling (AO3) for commissioning this four-part mini-series! ^u^/
> 
> For some of you who might have watched "A Star is Born", I hope you guys caught my reference to one of its songs, which is "Music To My Eyes". It's one of my favorites in the movie and I incorporated my interpretation of the song here in this story. :D
> 
> Also, if any of you are interested in seeing some sneak peeks of my future works, check me out on Twitter! :3
> 
> Anyway, that's the end of "The Thirst", so expect other stories in the future! Till the next update! ^^/

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Part one out of four complete~ uwu
> 
> This multi-chapter story was commissioned by BabyFoxling (Ao3)/FelFoxling (Twitter)! ^u^
> 
> Next up... Kai'Sa! ^o^/


End file.
